Love Me, My Brother! (Rewritten)
by lunaryu
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are mortal enemies and rivals in their high school. However, 'things' happen when their single parent decided to marry each other. Now they're forced to live under the same roof! Will their feeling change into brotherly love or…more than that? High-School!AU; SasuNaruSasu UPDATED! Chapter 4, UP!
1. Prolog: Marriage

**Love Me, My Brother!**

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Genre: **Humor/Romance/Drama

**Rating: **T/15+

**Pairing/Characters: **Main SasuNaru, others in later chapters/ all characters hopefully are here

**Summary: **_Sasuke and Naruto are mortal enemies and rivals in their high school. However, 'things' happen when their single parent decided to marry each other! Now they're forced to live under the same roof! Will their feeling change into brotherly love or…more than that?_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I rewrote this story after it was mercilessly deleted by FF net admin because of the T-rated summary (seriously? It is). I edited the old file and added a LOT of things, and removed some things that aren't useful or confusing to the readers so this story will make sense better than the previous one. Well, the plot is almost the same though, only more sensible. I'll try to re-write it as interesting as possible.

This is an AU story where Naruto and friends are in highs school in modern era. Hope this story will interest you to read and enjoy it till the end ^_^.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are Kishimoto-sensei's children. Luna only borrows the characters to play with**

**Warning: **_**AU, **__foul language, shounen ai—yaoi (SasuNaru and the others), violence, possible oOC and gangster things… Oh, and because this is self-beta, you might find grammars and spelling errors, but I hope it won't be too many…_

* * *

**Prologue: **_**Marriage**_

* * *

"Wait a damn sec, you-_Teme_—, that's my pasta bread! Give it back!" Uzumaki Naruto, a hot, spiky blond haired with three scars resembling whiskers on each cheek and wore untidy black _Gakuran _(1), yelled at a raven haired boy with white Gakuran.

The said raven was in the middle of paying for the bread in his hand in a canteen of their school. Naruto mercilessly pointed his forefinger at the raven white seething, sending a deadly glare which was totally ignored by the stoic boy in front of him.

"What are you saying, _Dobe_? I pay for it, so it's mine," Uchiha Sasuke said with a cool expression, seemingly very nonchalant about the boisterous accusation he was facing.

Then, in the background behind the two boys were the girls and a few boys, squealing at Sasuke with heart-shaped pupils in their eyes. In comparison, somehow they also looked obviously murderous at Naruto.

_Asshole!_—Naruto thought, very much irked at the display of discrimination by their schoolmates and generally at Sasuke's bored response and ignorance.

"I found it first!" Naruto yelled stubbornly, determined to rile Sasuke up no matter what.

"There's no point on finding without taking and paying, you moron," Sasuke insulted, of course with that super annoying arrogant face. Moreover, that smirk… oh how Naruto wanted to rip his face apart just so he could wipe that condescending smirk off of his expression.

"You-ass—!" Naruto decided to throw the first punch at the conceited Uchiha when Sasuke's fans club hurriedly gathered between the two boys to prevent Naruto violating their dear prince charming Sasuke.

_Ugh, gross!_—Naruto almost hurl at the thought of Sasuke as Prince Charming.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on our Sasuke-kun, you-outcast!" Haruno Sakura, a pink haired girl who was leading Sasuke's Fans Club cracked her knuckles fearsomely, making Naruto gulp nervously as he noticed a tale-tale of violence on the tip of her fist and tongue.

_Damn! And she's cute too!_—Naruto lamented inwardly. He had a crush on her before, but she obviously only had eyes for Sasuke, so he didn't pursue his one-sided attraction anymore, especially when she already considered him as a nemesis just because he HATED Uchiha Sasuke. _Damn that bastard!_

"Yeah, or we will beat the shit out of you!" Yamanaka Ino, the blond haired girl beside Sakura –she was the vice president of Sasuke's Fans Club, by the way– added while threatening him with a dagger glare as well.

_Ugh!_—Naruto actually wondered why Sasuke was very popular among girls. Although it might have something to do with his face (_such girly face_ _too_!), but his personality SUCKED big time. Such nature wasn't supposed to be allowed to exist in humanity, damn it!

Actually, Naruto was pretty much irritated at those moronic fans (how come they were so easily duped by the raven was beyond him), but he didn't want to hit girls. Even if he was a leader of a certain gang, he forbade himself to hit the weaklings. That was his code and principle that he wouldn't break no matter what. So he tried to suppress his anger _hard_, so he wouldn't explode at them as well.

The guys (also Sasuke's fans, whom Naruto suspected to be gay for Sasuke) were another thing, though. He would kick their asses later for daring to insult Naruto with those name-callings. Naruto also had a pride to hold as a leader of a gang, damn it!

But then, a light bulb flickered in Naruto's head. "Huh, the mighty Uchiha Sasuke is a weakling who can only hide behind his fans when someone challenges him to a fight. Definitely a _cowa~rd_," Naruto sang a self-made-song, smirking evilly to insult the pride of an Uchiha, which according to his knowledge was more important than his (Uchiha's) life itself.

Sasuke's eyebrow visibly twitched when he heard that. "Just now… what did you say…?" Sasuke asked, voice tone eerily low, his aura darkening, his long bangs creating creepy shadow on his face, adding the dark look he already possessed even without feeling pissed off.

Naruto realized fully that his provocation was working. "I said you're a weakling! A coward!" the blonde's smirk widened, bit by bit undoing Sasuke's temper.

"You bastard_—_!" Sasuke finally lost it, and yelled "Move away!" at his fans, before suddenly jumping Naruto to hit him.

Then… blows of exchanged kicks and punches between Sasuke and Naruto exploded _again_ at the canteen in the center building of Konoha Private High School.

**#**

Konoha Academy was the biggest private high school in Konoha City. It was built up a hill in the center of the city with three buildings as the main areas complemented with two gyms, a swimming pool facility, a tennis court, a baseball/soccer field, and two big halls for school events. The main buildings consisted of West Building, East Building and Center Building. Each building had its own certain functions. Both West and East buildings were used as classrooms for the students, while the Center Building hosted the teacher's offices, the head master's office and some miscellaneous rooms for the students' organization and extracurricular activities.

Konoha Academy used two kinds of Gakurans: black Gakuran for the students whose classes were located at the East Building and white Gakuran for the students studying in the West Building.

Huh? Why were there two Gakurans?

Well, it was because there were two types of students in Konoha Academy: the trouble makers and the strictly-rule-oriented good kids. The trouble makers, like Naruto and Gaara, for examples, wore black Gakurans because they wanted to (free spirit, yeah), and black suited them more than white (they claimed) anyway. White Gakuran suited the prodigies and the smart bookworms, like Sasuke and Neji more (although they would make your life a living hell if you called them bookworms).

Those black and white uniformed students had separate classes too. White uniform studied in West Building while black uniform was in East Building. The only time they mingled together were when it was their club activities, which was dominated by the whites since most the blacks either didn't like to crowd or was just plain lazy to do extra activities after school. Well, most of the blacks hung out together in small groups sometimes, once in awhile harassing the whites.

In short, East Building and West Building students never got along with each other. They bickered and fought most of the time when they met. That's why there was a boss for each building to control their actions, purposely to keep the school in order.

Uzumaki Naruto was the boss of East Building since he was very strong and good at fighting (and somehow, trouble makers found him charismatic and street-smart that they were willing to follow him), while Uchiha Sasuke led the West Building students. In addition, Sasuke doubled as the Student Council's President of Konoha Academy as well since he was ridiculously smart and athletic to boot. Plus, he was a master of political organization and was very loved by the teachers for never breaking school rules (_the git_). In short, Sasuke was the elitist amongst the elite students that wore white Gakuran.

Naruto hated Sasuke for that.

Obviously, the two bosses didn't get along with each other as well. They even claimed to be mortal nemesis. Their personality was like fire and water, cat and dog, sky and earth (you named it) and they always fought over _any reason_ (no matter how petty it is) they could come up with.

It didn't matter how elite Sasuke was or how outcast Naruto was, the two of them just _loved_ to harass each other (and their followers rooted them for it). In other word, this school was a synonym of a mess itself.

**#**

"Haaah, this is again…, how troublesome," Nara Shikamaru, a brunet whose hair was tied high in pony tail, wearing black Gakuran, let out a long suffering sigh with a bored looking face from the table.

"Good! Punch him in his face, Naruto! Aaah, almost! No, your back! Kick there!" Inuzuka Kiba, a spiky black haired boy, who was also in black Gakuran and had fangs like a dog (and he always brought his white puppy, Akamaru) shouted, rooting for Naruto excitedly in the uproar when Sasuke and Naruto were fighting.

"Aaah, stop him, Gaara," Sikamaru whined at an expressionless, shorter, red haired boy who had a tattoo of Kanji '_love_' on his forehead. Of course he wore the same colored Gakuran as Shikamaru and Kiba as well.

Sunano Gaara merely stared at the heated fight silently for a few more minutes before he stood from his seat and headed to Naruto and Sasuke in the middle of the already disarrayed canteen.

"Shino, stop Sasuke now!" Hyuuga Neji, a beautiful pale-skinned boy who had long smooth black hair in white Gakuran, shouted at another male, his friend, Aburame Shino, a taller boy whose hair was spiky, short and black. Shino wore sunglasses and dressed in the same Gakuran as Neji and Sasuke. However, the collar of his uniform was much higher than the others. It reached up until it covered his lower face.

Shino was just as silent as Gaara when he approached the violence. His slightly covered face (courtesy of his sunglasses and his high collar) made people difficult to see his expression, but others regarded him as a very calm and rational boy nonetheless (strong too, since he was in executive committee).

While Sasuke and Naruto were still doing a number on each other viciously and mercilessly, Gaara and Shino suddenly cut their connection with a chop on their respective heads, effectively stopping them from moving further to hurt each other.

"Stop it, Uzumaki. You make a mess of the canteen and bother _us_," Gaara said while looking down at the blond coldly. Naruto seemed stunned at that.

"Uchiha, stop it already. Remember, you're the president of student council. It will not be a good example for the others, fighting in such place," Shino reminded with cool voice too. Sasuke looked at him with a dumfounded expression.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were shocked for a moment before they noticed each other's presence and growled, thrusting out their tongues at each other with angry childish expression.

_They act like five year old…._

The others students thought in unison, sweat dropping as Shino pulled Sasuke away from Naruto and Gaara did the same to Naruto who was still struggling because he seemed still dissatisfied before killing the object of his frustration.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

—Later in Naruto's class, 1-D, at the East Building—

"Damn, that Sasuke-bastard! Pisses me off so much! That arrogant, selfish ice-prick! And the most annoying thing is: he thinks he's the fucking smartest, hottest person in the surface of earth! His annoying fans club doesn't help by making his ego grows to the size of the fucking moon too! Someone should kill all of them!" Naruto grumbled and grunted at no one in particular, actually. He just need to curse, insult and name-call Sasuke in undertone so he could feel better. But alas, somehow he was growing increasingly angry with each word.

Naruto's gang members looked at him ridiculously.

"_Maa, maa_, calm down, boss, we can easily ambush him in his way home and beat the shit out of him together," Sunano Kankuro, Gaara's elder brother who was at second year (and also one of Naruto's gang members) drawled lazily in evil smirk.

Naruto visibly twitched as he heard the suggestion. He turned his face and narrowed his eyes at the older boy whose face was painted rather interestingly with red lines which ran from below his eyes to above his chin.

Slowly standing and then walking approaching the said second year, Naruto reached out and grabbed Kankuro's collar, yanking it forward harshly. "Don't you dare suggest me to beat him with such dirty trick, Kankuro!" the blond hissed at him, not even bothering to address the older boy with _senpai_.

"There's no point in kicking Sasuke's ass if he doesn't even acknowledge his defeat! I'll make that prideful bastard kneel down before me and cry, begging for my mercy in _one on one _fight, damn it!" Naruto shoved the sweating Kankuro back to his seat and then snapped when he seemed to remember something. He turned around and walked away from the stunned out classmates.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Kiba called him when he realized that Naruto was getting out of the class.

"Infirmary, I have to treat these stupid wounds before Iruka-sensei's class starts. He will give me a detention if he knows I fought _again_," Naruto said before sliding the door closed. A hint of blush stained his bruised cheeks from Sasuke's hard punches.

…

…

"Man… do you see his face? Even though he is _our_ boss, why does he have a decency to worry about getting detention from Sensei to that extent?" Temari, Gaara's elder sister from third year asked while shaking her head.

"He doesn't suit this position at all. East Building is a place for extraordinary people with abnormal personality like us; cruel and unmerciful to anyone. Still, why did we choose him to be our leader again…?" Kankuro followed, asking while sighing in defeat as well.

"Simple. We fell for his personality," Gaara smirked slightly. Temari, Kankuro and Kiba stared at the redhead as if he had lost his head.

"Sappy much?" Shikamaru yawned and Gaara kicked his shin for that involuntary insult.

Though, despite whining while nursing his abused foot, Shikamaru could still fall asleep on his desk within three minutes after his head hit the surface. He even snored to announce his withdrawal from the living world to the la-la land.

"That lazy ass…," Kiba rolled his eyes, face faulting, and sweat dropping from the others' faces as well in response to that.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

"Ouch, can you please be gentler?" Sasuke scowled rather tensely at the infirmary doctor, Tsunade, a very beautiful, busty blond middle age woman with an appearance of twenty year old, who was currently treating his wounds.

"Shut up brat! It's your own damn fault for fighting in canteen with another student! Jeez—, you're supposed to be a leader, a Student Council's President! What in the world were you thinking, fighting so brutally like that?" Tsunade asked, or more like scolding him, jabbing disinfected cotton on Sasuke's tender flesh on his upper arm, sounding totally annoyed.

"The boss of East Building started it! That total-moron Naruto, the stupid looking blonde who thinks he's the strongest, sexiest guy in the world! He dared to insult my pride! An Uchiha, damn it!" Sasuke actually complained, totally infuriated.

"What did you say—?!"

Sasuke snapped as a familiar voice was suddenly heard from behind. He turned around slightly and found Naruto standing on the infirmary doorstep while cracking his knuckles and sent Sasuke a nasty glare.

Sasuke pulled his arm away from Tsunade before he stood from his seat and returned the challenge with a scrutinizing gaze. "So you're here to cry in pain after I beat the shit out of you, huh, total moron?" Sasuke taunted the blond, sneering.

"Asshole!" Naruto almost threw a punch at Sasuke again when suddenly Tsunade, with her monstrous power, pulled him and Sasuke at the same time knocking their foreheads against each other… _hard_, producing a loud satisfying thumping sound.

"AAARGH!" Sasuke and Naruto cried painfully in unison as they felt the stars suddenly spun around their head at the impact of the blow.

"Wha—what the hell are you doing, old hag!?" Naruto yelled at her while covering his abused forehead, trying to nurse the bump, looking pained and annoyed at the same time. He seemed to be dizzy after the sudden crash with Sasuke's head.

"Instead of bickering all the times, why don't you just kiss each other and go on date or something? Your loud yapping voices are grating on my nerves!" Tsunade shouted at them back as fiercely, eyebrows twitching dangerously. She really didn't like the after-event-mess the boys usually created after their stupid fights.

Naruto and Sasuke's face paled slightly at the telltale sign of violence she promised them before they seemed to register her words and blew up crimson like a ripe tomato, apparently having a decency to feel embarrassed at Tsunade's choice of –_**kiss each other-**_and –_**go on date**__-_ phrases.

"Why the hell must I kiss him and go on a _date_ with him!?" Naruto looked officially horrified, pointing at Sasuke disgustedly.

"Instead of dating him, I prefer dating my dog," Sasuke scoffed, making a sick expression after hearing such mortifying suggestion.

"Then, stop bickering and make up! And let me treat your wounds peacefully!" Tsunade shouted even louder, glaring murderously at the boys who seemed to feel intimidated at her aura.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other warily before reluctantly agreeing to have a momentary truce and shutting their mouth, just because they didn't want to end up as fishcakes in Pacific Ocean for antagonizing Tsunade more than they already had. She almost lost the _last_ string called patience in her mind, and she was positive that she would likely kill them instead of treating their wounds unless they cooperated with her.

"Yes Ma'am," Naruto and Sasuke begrudgingly responded to her order and Tsunade huffed out a satisfied sigh as she finally could work peacefully.

The boys sat quietly in front of Tsunade, scowls still adorning their faces while Tsunade was treating their wounds. Ten minutes later, the procedure was done, and they were about to come back to their own classrooms when suddenly Naruto's father, _Uzumaki Arashi (2)_ entered the infirmary.

"Huh, Dad? What are you doing here?" Naruto widened his eyes in surprise to see the older blond man who looked just like Naruto, only more mature.

"I knew you'd be here," Arashi said with a small smile, shaking his head in defeat after seeing the bruises and bandages on Naruto's body.

"What is it? If it's about these bruises, I let you know that I fought to protect my dignity," Naruto said, putting cutely.

"Dignity over a piece of pasta bread," Sasuke snorted, smirking while looking at the other way.

"Shut up, Sasuke! I heard you, asshole!" Naruto yapped and glared daggers at Sasuke again, face suspiciously turning a bit pink either in anger or in embarrassment.

"Sasuke?" Arashi blinked, raising his eyebrow slightly upon hearing Sasuke's name. "Ah, are you Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked as he noticed Sasuke's presence there.

"Err, yeah," Sasuke answered slowly, nodding slightly.

"So, you are _the_ Sasuke-kun. I heard about you a lot from Naruto," Arashi chuckled slightly with a friendly look as he eyed the raven haired boy up and down, looking amused and interested.

"Eh?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow back, looking slightly dumbfounded.

Naruto snapped when his father suddenly mentioned his name. "Wait a sec,Dad!?" the younger blonde seemed to panic for some reasons, seeming to try to stop his father embarrassing him farther in front of Sasuke, but failed miserably because Arashi was taller and stronger than him to keep him away from their conversation.

"He always talked about you when we had dinner together. He said you were the only person who could work him up in school," Arashi grinned as he saw his son's mortified slowly reddening face.

"Dad!" Naruto yelled at him childishly, face completely red now, that somehow made Sasuke stare at him, seeming to be astonished and probably thinking that Naruto looked extremely adorable right then.

Sasuke gasped and kicked his head mentally when he seemed to realize about what he was thinking just now.

The raven coughed slightly. "So…, you actually admire me, eh… Naruto?" Sasuke asked then, looking completely arrogant and was that a teasing smirk on his face?

"Who the hell admires you, bastard?!" Naruto retaliated, looking totally embarrassed and angry at the same time. He seemed very keen to hit Sasuke again at this point, but since his father was there with a vice-like grip on his shoulder, Naruto could only clench and un-clench his fist.

"Arashi, you really like teasing your own son," Tsunade chuckled seeing the soap opera before her eyes.

"Aah, Tsunade-_hime_, I'm sorry for my rudeness. Should have greeted you first," Arashi then turned to face her, smiling his 'marketing smile' while keeping his left grip secure on Naruto's shoulder. Then he took Tsunade's hand with his right hand and kissed the back of her palm while closing his eyes gently.

Sasuke and Naruto were floored at the sight before them. Even Naruto seemed to forget his anger towards Sasuke and hugged Sasuke in reaction of his shock. Sasuke did the same when he seemed to be flabbergasted as well by it.

Well, addressing Tsunade who was very famous with her monstrous power as 'hime' would freak people out. Only Arashi would do something like that despite knowing her very well. Tsunade shook her head at his antic.

Sasuke and Naruto were sweating bullets as Tsunade and Arashi chatted like old friends.

"Is your father a host or something?" Sasuke's disbelieving voice was heard, whispering tentatively.

"Hell if I know," Naruto's hushed answer was pretty much showing his discomfort as well.

They didn't seem to realize that were still hugging each other's bodies until Arashi once again turned to face his son and his friend, raising his eyebrows while smiling in amusement. Tsunade chuckled as well at seeing the two boy's very close distance.

"Hmm…. The two of you are pretty close, aren't you? You get along so well," Arashi commented, setting a cheery face, sounding very pleased.

"Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke looked upward at the older blond weirdly before they turned their gaze at each other and upon realizing their position; they shrieked and scrambled away from each other as if the others' body was on fire.

"Why the hell did you hug me, you pervert?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke while blushing furiously.

"That's my line, you asshole!" Sasuke yelled back, looking scandalized as well.

"What did you say!?"

"What!?"

"Ok, boys, stop the love quarrel now and follow me please," Arashi said, laughing amusedly while tugging Naruto's back collar to move.

Sasuke and Naruto's face flushed even harder at that and they shouted in unison to deny that. "We are NOT!"

"Yes, yes, ah, Sasuke-kun too, your mother is waiting for you in teachers' office," Arashi added in dismissing manner, still with his amused smile, totally ignoring their protest.

"Huh? Mother is here?" Sasuke looked very surprised at that news.

"Yup, there's something we'd like to discuss with you guys," Arashi said rather mysteriously. "Come on. See you later, Tsunde-hime!" he then pulled Naruto and Sasuke out of the infirmary while waving at Tsunade.

Tsunade of course saw the way Sasuke and Naruto glance at each other, raising their eyebrows oddly and wonderingly.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

Arashi, Naruto and Sasuke walked on the hallway from the infirmary in Center Building to the teachers' office. In front of the office was a beautiful woman with pale fair skin and smooth long black hair, standing quietly in a calm, elegant feature.

Naruto dropped his jaw in a shock when Sasuke ran to her and called her, "Mother!"

The woman, Uchiha Mikoto, turned her face and smiled gently at her son. "Sasuke, dear, I've been waiting for you," she said with her motherly soft voice.

_Impossible! She's his mom!?_—Naruto thought in utter disbelief.

Arashi looked at his son in feeble smile before he greeted Mikoto too. "Hello, Mikoto-san," Arashi waved his hand at Mikoto and she immediately noticed him.

"Arashi-san!" Mikoto's expression lit up like a Christmas tree, looking very happy and sparkling as she saw the handsome blond man who smiled very charmingly at her.

"Your mother and my father knew each other?" Naruto whispered at Sasuke, totally dumbfounded, while staring at the view in total disbelief.

"Don't ask me. It's the first time I've seen her _like that_!" Sasuke replied in the same undertone, seeming completely thunderstruck as well.

Mikoto and Arashi talked for awhile in a very nice, warm atmosphere around them that Naruto (and maybe Sasuke as well) grew rather uncomfortable seeing it. They smiled at each other tenderly as well before they nodded and then turned to face Sasuke and Naruto.

"We should let them know now, as the day is coming closer," Mikoto suddenly suggested.

"You're right. Should we ask them out to get lunch together?" Arashi offered.

"Good idea, Arashi-san," Mikoto said nodding softly.

Then Arashi walked to the teachers' office to ask for permission to take Sasuke and Naruto home early. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help looking at each other again, increasingly getting anxious of what was happening.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

A short time later, Arashi, Mikoto, Sasuke and Naruto were already seated at a round table of a certain family restaurant in Konoha City together. Naruto and Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably on their seats as Arashi and Mikoto preferred to order their foods and drinks first before starting the conversation of why they were there.

"Actually…, what are we doing here?" Sasuke, feeling he couldn't ask his mother, directed the question to Naruto, a bead of sweat prickling out his face.

"If you ask me then… to whom should I ask?" Naruto asked back.

"Useless moron," Sasuke grunted while sighing in defeat.

"Arrogant bastard," Naruto retaliated slowly, insulting him back.

Then they glared at each other again.

"Alright, let's do this," Arashi began. Sasuke and Naruto snapped out of their silent bickering and gave their attention fully to their parents.

"Well, actually… we have been seeing each other for a long time now, right?" Mikoto informed the children, and then smiled at Arashi.

"Yep, we even have talked about ourselves to each other and realized that we actually have many things in common. We also realized that we need the same thing too, the companion of each other," Arashi said, supporting Mikoto's words with a light chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked further. He didn't know why, but somehow… he had a bad feeling about this, while Naruto was just staring at them, seeming to have no clue at all about what they were talking about.

"Hmm…, how about we shorten everything more clearly?" Arashi glanced at Mikoto. She nodded in _'it can't be helped'_ kind of look. "Ok, listen carefully, you two," he began again, "The two of us… have decided to get married," he continued.

There was a long, thick, pregnant silence as Sasuke and Naruto tried to register the word _**the two of them had decided to get married**_...

…

! #$%^&*ASDFGHJKL_** MARRIED!?**_

"EEEEEEEEEH!?"

Then the united very loud screech of the two shocked senior high school boys echoed throughout the all the rooms of the shaking restaurant, creating a small scale local earthquake in Konoha City.

**End of Prologue**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Side Notes:**

(1)_Gakuran: _kind of uniform, usually at a private high school in Japan

(2)_Uzumaki Arashi_: I'm completely aware that Namikaze Minato is Naruto's father's name, but for the sake of the plot, he will be using this name before Namikaze Minato's name will be revealed in much-much later chapters (there will be suspense here too, dear readers!)

**A/N:** Right, since many people nag me to repost this story (which I wonder why, by the way. It was completely hideous when I reread it), I decided to post it again. Yes, I rewrote it because the previous wordings were very bad. I hope I made it better this time.

Well, I need feedback from you, readers, again. Don't hesitate to point my errors since I want to make this as improved and best as possible so you won't get bored rereading this story, okay?


	2. Chapter 1: Pride or Happiness?

**A/N: **This is the first chapter. I also edited it again to make sure that this story is making sense. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning:** _foul language and violence for this chapter.__  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**Pride or Happiness?**_

* * *

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed slightly while closing his eyes, frowning and thinking hard so seriously that all of his gang members had to look at him oddly.

"Hoi, Naruto!" Kiba suddenly smacked Naruto's head, freaking the hell out of him.

"What the fuck, Kiba!?" Naruto yelled at him angrily, totally shocked and flushed. "What the hell was that for, bastard?!"

"You're going to break your head, thinking so hard like that. Your brain will short-circuit, trust me," Kiba said while rolling his eyes.

"What?!" Naruto stood abruptly, irritated beyond belief, and of course epically having a sudden urge to punch Kiba in the face. Too bad, the dog boy seemed to realize the upcoming violence because he immediately dashed to run away before Naruto could catch up.

"That asshole—!" Naruto fisted his _trembling _right hand in front of his face, really annoyed.

"What's wrong, boss? You seem unwell," Shikamaru asked, his tone and expression bored as always before he suddenly yawned and then miraculously fell asleep again.

Naruto's sweat dropped seeing that. "Sheesh, don't even ask if you don't even want to know the answer, you lazy ass," he grumbled, jabbing Shikamaru's side while the sleeping teen just snored in response.

Naruto sighed deeply and slumped at his desk, groaning slightly. This was really exhausting and frustrating.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Gaara stood from his seat before making his way to Naruto's, raising his very thin, almost not existent, eyebrows at him. For once he looked curious despite his indifferent tone.

"It's nothing important," Naruto replied slowly, averting his gaze from Gaara's searching look.

It was always difficult to hide something from the redhead, and Naruto was sure Gaara would _nag_ him to spill his problem in a very Gaara's way: keep staring at Naruto with his creepy _tanuki_ eyes until Naruto squirmed.

Gaara didn't say anything at first, only narrowing his eyes before letting out a light huff and said, "We _will_ talk properly again later _when_ you decide to tell me," he said as he retreated back to his seat and started his mission in boring a hole on the back of Naruto's head.

_See? Gaara is troublesome like that. Ugh_—Naruto heaved out a long suffering sigh while lamenting inwardly afterwards.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was also thinking gravely regarding the event the day before. He sighed slightly on his chair, and then –as much as he didn't want to admit it– fidgeted. He radiated his uneasiness to everyone who was available around him in his class.

"I wonder what happened to Sasuke-kun…."

Of course Sasuke was completely aware that everyone was staring at him, especially the girls. Just now, it was Sakura whispering to Ino who was sitting beside her. Both of them looked kind of worried, as well as the others, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care about that. His problem was more important than maintaining image for those fans of his anyway.

"You don't think it's a love problem, do you?" Ino speculated now and Sakura widened her eyes in shock.

"Eeh? No way! Sasuke-kun has love interest?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nooooo! Sasuke-kuuuun!"

"Who is it!?"

Instantly, a deafening uproar broke out from Sasuke's class which was pretty much ignored by Sasuke because it was moronic to even consider it harmful. Who would care if he had love interest, which he _doesn't_, by the way. The rumor immediately spread like wildfire to the entire school, courtesy of his fanatic fans club. Not that Sasuke cared.

_About yesterday… what should I do?—_Sasuke let out a heavy sigh again in defeat. Honestly, it was the first time that he actually thought that he didn't know what to do because he was perplexed.

After all, yesterday was…

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"__ Sasuke and Naruto screeched together, viciously loud and seriously freaked out by the news._

"_B-both of you… are getting married?!" Sasuke was shocked, utterly, definitely, absolutely flabbergasted. At that time, Naruto instantly fainted because he couldn't take the shock very well._

"_Yes, we have decided that," Arashi said while smiling cheerily. He didn't seem to care very much that Naruto's mouth was foaming, passing out on his seat now, pretty much dead from the world._

"_Since I met Arashi-san, I feel like a high school girl again with a first love!" Mikoto said, clasping her hands in front of her face while smiling dreamily. She looked very happy and very pretty. Indeed, a woman in love was the prettiest of all…_

_Huh? No, wait! I was distracted!—Sasuke shook his head curtly to clear his mind before looking at his mother and her boyfriend while gulping, sweating slightly._

"_Are you serious?" Sasuke couldn't help asking __since he still felt like hanging his jaw open mouthed in disbelief and total denial. Seriously! It was his mother they were talking about, damn it! His mother who looked like she was love-sick for a man Sasuke just met today, and worse… it was NARUTO'S FATHER for crying out loud!_

"_B-but… I haven't known…! I meant, why so suddenly?" Sasuke didn't want to look like he was freaking out even though he pretty much was. He tried to calm himself down, though. But it didn't seem to work because he stuttered, damn it! This was a complete disaster!_

"_Well, obviously it's because we don't want to see you turn into 'that'," Arashi pointed at Naruto, who was still completely out, with his index finger, chuckling while shaking his head ruefully._

_Sasuke twitched as he saw that and shouted, "Wake up, you-dead last!" while smacking Naruto's blond head, hard._

"_OW! What the fuck?!" Naruto snapped in surprise and in pain at the same time. He was slowly back to reality again when he looked around at his father, then at Mikoto, and then at Sasuke in slightly dumbfounded expression. _

_Ten seconds later, "Aaaah! That's right! Both of you are going to marry each other!" Naruto suddenly shouted at them, seeming to just remember about that particular news. "You've got to be joking! Do you really want to go with that plan?!" Naruto immediately bombarded the couple with questions in total panic. He even flailed his hands to emphasize his point._

"_Yes," Arashi responded in a wide smile, not affected at all by Naruto's loud voice since Sasuke could see no doubt in his eyes._

_Naruto turned to look at Sasuke in a bewildered look, but Sasuke sure as hell couldn't do anything about it since Sasuke himself was still in a state of disbelief._

"_I know this seems very sudden for both of you, but the talk about marriage between us actually started six months ago after we were going out for three months. We also realized that it will be somehow hard for you two, so we decided to give you options as well," Arashi softened his expression, looking at Naruto and Sasuke understandingly._

"_Yes," Mikoto said, nodding supportively. "If both Sasuke and Naruto-kun can't agree with this decision no matter what, we can cancel the marriage. We don't actually have to marry each other to be together. But… having each other as a proper family will make us happier," she added in her gentlest smile._

"_Eh? But… cancelling the marriage when you clearly love each other is…!" Naruto seemed even more befuddled as he responded to what Mikoto said._

"_Naruto, no matter how much we love each other, if our children don't feel happy with the love we share, we won't be happy entirely. Our most important people are our children. That's why…, if you don't want to have new mother, I will not marry her," Arashi said, looking very much like a loving father he was._

"_It goes for you too, Sasuke," Mikoto added, looking at Sasuke with motherly expression as well._

_Sasuke and Naruto were obviously amazed seeing Arashi and Mikoto's love towards each other and towards them, their children. They didn't say anything, more like…they couldn't say anything to respond to such declaration of affection fast enough. They, especially Sasuke, needed to think about it first._

_There was a brief silence between the two families before "Give us times to think," Sasuke said, trying to act casually, like an adult since he had more self control than Naruto who seemed to twitch in response to Sasuke's sudden words._

"_Sure, Sasuke-kun," Arashi replied soothingly._

"_Naruto-kun too, you can take your time and think about it thoroughly," Mikoto said reassuringly as well._

So… that's what happened. That's why Sasuke and probably Naruto as well were in dilemma now. If they agreed with their parents' decision, Sasuke and Naruto would become step brothers.

_Hell no!_

Sasuke was sure that he and Naruto shared that thought. There was just no way in hell it would work between them, Sasuke and Naruto… as brothers, living under the same roof. They were even sick at the fact that they attended the same school since they had to deal with each other during the day. Imagine what kind of disaster would occur if they had to face each other during the night too!

…

_But still…—_Sasuke sighed deeply once again.

Despite Sasuke and Naruto's extreme dislike to each other, there was nothing bad to have a new father for Sasuke. He didn't hate the idea of having someone who would complete their family. Arashi-san looked nice, wise, and Sasuke had seen how much he loved Sasuke's mother and judging from Naruto's attitude towards the man, he seemed very much reliable, someone who Sasuke could talk to if it was necessary. He had a strange confidence that Arashi would treat him like he treated Naruto… as his own son, equally.

Moreover, Sasuke wanted to see his mother happy. It was already more than ten years since he saw Mikoto so delighted like yesterday. She must have loved Arashi very much if she could act like that in front of Sasuke. Mikoto had dedicated her time and love solely to Sasuke since she and Sasuke's father divorced. Sasuke somehow wanted to give something back to her. And for the love of God, if Arashi could make her the happiest woman in the world, Sasuke would give up the world so they could be together.

_Even though I have to endure Naruto's presence as well in the house_—Sasuke scrunched his face, feeling rather disgusted at the idea. But he had to be able to handle that feeling because if he objected his mother and Arashi's decision, they would surely cancel the marriage.

Sasuke absolutely had no doubt that he was still number one in Mikoto's heart. But… not being able to be together with the one she loved would surely hurt her. Would Sasuke bear seeing his mother broken hearted?

_No. Dear God, I would never bear it…._

Sasuke realized fully that he would never be able to handle it if he saw his mother crying because of it. He would feel so guilty and wouldn't be able to sleep at night. He'd rather fighting Naruto days and nights rather than seeing his mother's sad look.

Well, Sasuke pretty much had everything figured out, his decision and everything… the problem now was if Naruto would agree with that as well… they, the arc-nemesis, living under the same roof…?

Sasuke couldn't help shuddering unpleasantly at that thought. It would be a very hard decision for the both of them to make, indeed.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

"AAAAARGH! Forget it! I can't take it anymore!" Naruto finally exploded in a frustrated yell. He stood up from his seat while covering the two sides of his head with both hands.

"What is it now?" Shikamaru asked, still looking extremely bored out of his mind as he turned to face Naruto who promptly ignored him because his concentration was pretty much occupied at that moment.

_Damn it! I've known since a long time ago that thinking too much is NOT for me! Still, this one is too complicated even for a genius! I can't pick one from the options! I want Dad to be happy with the one he loves, but I never expect that the one he loves is… SASUKE'S mother! Why the hell must it be her!? I don't want to be Sasuke's brother! Hell no! Never in million years! But… Mikoto-san is a good woman. I can tell! Heck, even the dumbest person will see that. She is a perfect figure of a mother that every kid wants! She is beautiful, gentle, smart and elegant like Yamato Nadeshiko. No wonder Dad loves her so much. If I don't agree with their decision, Dad will…!_

Naruto shivered, not wanting to think about that farther_._ Thinking about his father and how much the older male had gone through after that _incident_ in their family a year before always brought back horrifying memory. Naruto just didn't want to remember it. He quickly shook his head and focused his slightly distracted mind back to the main problem at hand.

_But… it's a total miracle that a gentle kind woman like Mikoto-san has a son like Sasuke. How can that be anyway!? Maybe Sasuke hit his head somewhere that his personality turned horrible…._

"Crap. This isn't going anywhere!" Naruto shouted again, more frustrated than before because he still really HATED the idea of living together with Sasuke as… as….

_Step brothers. YUCK!_—Naruto honestly wanted to barf at his own thought.

"Stop it, Naruto." Sudenly a hard smack from _Gaara_ landed on Naruto's head.

"Oww! What the hell, Gaara?! It's you now! Why does everyone like hitting my head?! " Naruto immediately complained at the red head while nursing his abused head painfully, almost crying. And no, it wasn't because of the pain. Well, maybe it was, a little, but he was in the verge of crying out loud more because he was still aggravated, confused about his choice regarding his dad's re-marriage.

Gaara though, only narrowed his eyes at Naruto, looking slightly irked. "You always get carried away by your own thought and never think about the others around you. Do you even realize that you inconvenience us with your foolish exploding shout? If you have something that trouble you so much, just spit it out. Why do you think we are all here?" he ranted afterwards.

Gaara… ranting at Naruto, scolding him… did Gaara just scold Naruto? Wait, he spoke so much Naruto almost got dizzy at his right hand man's out of character bitching. Gaara's emerald eyes were still cold like always, but he clearly showed his concern just now, didn't he? Naruto could only gape at him, totally surprised since Gaara had actually took the trouble to speak more than two… wait, three sentences at a time.

Storm would hit Konoha City soon. Naruto was sure of it.

Gaara seemed to get irritated at the way Naruto stared at him like a fish out of water, so he _jab_ Naruto on his side, making the blond yowl in pain at the rough treatment.

Naruto was still moaning pathetically nursing his (now) throbbing side as he looked up at the evil annoyed glare Gaara sent his way. It wouldn't be a good idea to antagonize him more than this. He did understand that he had worried the red head, so he opted to apologize and made _excuse_. "Sorry, Gaara…, but this matter is… _private_," Naruto grumbled, pouting slightly before going back to silence.

Gaara visibly sighed in resignation, seeming to realize fully that Naruto didn't intend to share his problem with him or with _anyone_ at all at that moment. The red head obviously received the clear message that Naruto wanted to be left alone.

"Whatever," Gaara rolled his eyes before turning around and going back to sit on his respective seat. He didn't seem to care much, but Naruto was aware of the red head's intense stare on him afterwards, so he knew that Gaara didn't let go of that problem completely.

Naruto sighed weakly. _I can't choose—_he decided. If only Sasuke wasn't Mikoto's son….

Now, it suddenly occurred to Naruto when Sasuke's name fleeted through his mind. He couldn't help wondering about what Sasuke's choice was, regarding this matter.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

"Hmm…" Sasuke set his serious face. He was still measuring pros and cons of his decision, questioning if it would be the best choice.

_No matter how genius I am, I can't use my intelligence as a base to decide this matter since it involves more feelings than logic. Mother is very important to me. Her happiness is my happiness too, but why…? Why must it be with… with… NARUTO'S father?!—_Sasuke couldn't help wondering if there was some short of higher being pulling pranks on his life. What a fate. Why did a man as wonderful as Arashi have a son as idiotic as Naruto? The world was a funny place.

_I really don't want to be Naruto's brother…_—Sasuke sighed again, completely dejected at that extra. He didn't need that fucked up extra. If only Naruto weren't Arashi's son….

"Sasuke, your face looks bad." Shino suddenly commented dryly, making Sasuke blink before it clicked to him that the taller guy just _insulted_ his look.

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning to face the sunglasses wearing boy almost indignantly. He didn't know why Shino suddenly said something like that. He was usually quiet. What was wrong with him?

"I said, your face looks awful. You frown too much, making an expression as if the world would end soon. Do you feel sick?" Shino explained more clearly, his voice cool and monotonous like usual.

Sasuke couldn't read Shino at all. He didn't know if the executive committee just wanted to mock him or was actually worried about him.

"No, just be quiet, please. I'm thinking about something important at this moment," Sasuke said while looking away from Shino, a tad embarrassed and mad at himself for slipping his indifferent mask.

"Did something happen, Sasuke?" Neji seemed to be concerned as he asked carefully from his vice president's seat.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, contemplating his answer before deciding that there was no harm in telling a partial truth. "Well, yes, something big just happened to me… but it's none of your concern, so you don't have to mind me." He didn't want to add anything else as he was slowly drifting inside his inner world again, thinking.

Neji and Shino visibly stared at Sasuke rather outlandishly, before they turned towards each other, seeming to communicating with their eyes before shrugging and going back to their respective duties.

_That total moron… What he thinks about this, I wonder…._

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder about what Naruto was thinking as well regarding this matter. However, before Sasuke could speculate, Sasuke's cell phone rang unexpectedly. He almost jumped in a start at the sound before he quickly composed himself and started to fish around his pants pocket. He brought out his cell-phone before pushing the 'answer' button.

"Hello," Sasuke greeted slowly before widening his eyes in surprise upon hearing the voice at the end of the other line. "What do you want?" Now, his voice turned icy. He was silent for a moment before talking again. "Alright, now I'm free, I'll go there soon." Sasuke hang up and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Who is it, Sasuke?" Neji asked in alarm when he seemed to notice Sasuke's darkening aura radiating around him and filling the student council room.

"An eternal enemy…" Sasuke almost hissed while smirking, apparently freaking Neji out slightly.

Sometimes, Neji gave Sasuke a look that screamed how Sasuke was not different from Naruto, except maybe for his brain and grade. Well, Sasuke wouldn't blame him. He was usually calm, but even Sasuke was really fearsome when he was angry.

Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke, where are you going to?" Shino asked, seeming to prepare himself to follow Sasuke in case he was needed. Not that he was guarding Sasuke like a loyal dog, but Shino was an executive committee after all, and he was a straight, responsible kind of guy, so it was a given.

"To paradise, Shino, you don't have to follow me this time," Sasuke immediately responded to him warningly, narrowing his eyes at the taller teen with _'don't get in my way or I'll destroy you'_ look. Shino silently stared back at him for awhile before he sighed, giving Sasuke a half-hearted 'okay'.

Sasuke smirked while closing the door.

**#**

"Why do I get a feeling that he will get us into trouble as well?" Neji covered his forehead, having a telltale of headache coming.

Sometimes, Neji also wondered why Sasuke could be selected as a president of student council. He was clearly unstable in so many ways Neji didn't even know how or where to start.

Neji combed his smooth long hair back as he sighed in defeat before he started tidying the paperwork in front of him just so he could have something to do to occupy his mind because he absolutely didn't want to think about Sasuke and his bizarre charade.

"He has his own reason, that's why," Shino unexpectedly replied, hiding his lower face again in his collar.

"He's an alien. That's why no one understands him and his thinking," Neji stated in irritation, noticing the way Shino's face faulting when he heard his fume.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

Naruto stood on the rooftop of the Center building, waiting patiently for a certain raven haired boy to come up. After five minutes or so (he wasn't exactly counting, okay?), Naruto heard a sound of the door to the rooftop being opened.

Sasuke came to see him.

"You're late, Sasuke," Naruto said lowly, gazing mockingly at Sasuke's hard serious onyx eyes.

"I'm not late. You're the one that's too early, moron," Sasuke scoffed with stoical arrogant expression on his face, annoying the hell out of Naruto.

"Why does seeing your face piss me off so much?" Naruto growled as his facial muscle twitched, feeling the blood rising up to his head, popping up some veins of rage.

"Don't steal my line, _dead-last_," Sasuke hissed coldly and sardonically in return.

"Stop calling me names, bastard!" Naruto had had enough of his arrogant personality.

"Heh, but the pet name suits you perfectly," Sasuke smirked, infuriating Naruto even more.

"Asshole! I challenge you now! Let's fight!" Naruto yelled and pointed his at Sasuke's face.

"Don't talk too much, come here, _kitty_," Sasuke took off his white gakuran, revealing a plain white long buttoned up shirt on his body, and threw the uniform aside. Naruto also took off his own black gakuran and set it near his feet, ready to start the fight.

And then… the fight began….

"You fucking ass! I don't want to be your brother! You're arrogant and selfish! A stoical bastard and a narcissist to boot!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the face, and Sasuke didn't dodge it.

"I don't want to hear that from a dead-last like you, fucked up blond! Who wants to be a brother of a stupid dumb fool moron! Worse, an outcast such as you?!" Sasuke punched Naruto as well, but on the stomach.

"Shut the hell up! It's not my fault if I am stupid! I was born with that intelligence!" Naruto kicked Sasuke's side.

"And don't insult me, you-total moron! It's not my fault too if I was born with this face and brain!" Sasuke caught Naruto's ankle before shoving it hard and kicking Naruto back violently.

"You bastard—!" Naruto continued attacking Sasuke. "But I want _Dad_ to be happy!"

"You're not the only one, idiot! I also want _Mother_ to be happy!" Sasuke performed his defense and countered attacking Naruto.

So…they fought each other like that for almost two hours while they were exchanging their thoughts with countless words between the punches and the kicks of course.

"Just give up and get down, asshole!" Naruto yelled angrily, his face flushing unbearably because he just felt so helpless regarding this situation.

"Not before you, total moron!" Sasuke shouted back, looking as disheveled as Naruto.

Their breaths turned into heavy pants. Their body ached by the unrestrained blows from each other. Apparently, they almost reached the limit of their stamina. It was even difficult to stay standing straight. One more attack came and they would not be able to stand anymore.

Naruto began his last attack, but Sasuke had prepared his attack too. He used his Judo technique to pin Naruto down, but Naruto had his releasing technique in action too and ended up pinning Sasuke down on the ground of the rooftop. They locked each other movement completely. Three seconds later, both of them surrendered at the same time while wheezing.

"Crap…! Why the hell are you so strong, Sasuke?!" Naruto admitted, albeit with a protest, still breathing hard, but a second later he couldn't help the foxy grin slightly blooming on his face because, _damn_! This was fun. His body hurt and ached all over, but he could care less at that moment, because he felt so… alive.

"Yeah, well… you're not bad yourself. That's a little bit shocking," Sasuke unexpectedly complimented Naruto, still wheezing himself, and Naruto could almost _hear_ a satisfied smirk from his tone.

"Ha, hahaha! As I thought… fighting with you_ always_ helps me release my stress like, _a lot_," Naruto laughed slightly, covering his eyes with one arm as the sunlight was too bright for him.

"I wonder why I feel the same way…" Sasuke's voice was slightly muffled. Apparently he covered his face with both hands now, seeming to hide his expression.

Naruto put his arm down before he slowly got up to sit, glancing slightly at the still laying down Sasuke. The raven was closing his eyes, his arms were spread at his sides and he looked rather… angelic, somehow despite covered in bruises, courtesy of Naruto's fist.

Naruto quickly shook his head when he realized what he was thinking. Sasuke, angelic? He must have been out of his mind for that word even crossing his head.

"So…what is your choice for our parents' marriage? Have you decided it?" Naruto decided to bring up the real matter after a few minutes of comfortable silence that befell between them.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked back, not yet opening his eyes or moving a muscle from his relaxed position.

They were back in that comfortable silence for almost five minutes before they concluded their choices. Sasuke started to sit up then, slowly fluttering his obsidian eyes open to look at Naruto's sky blue ones.

"For the sake of our parents…" Sasuke whispered tentatively.

"Even if I reaaally don't want to be your brother…" Naruto followed reluctantly.

"_Let's make them happy by agreeing their decision."_

Naruto and Sasuke blinked at each other in surprise when those words slid out of their mouths together before they smirked in agreement and gave each other a fist-bump.

Well, there was always a first time for everything, and Naruto was pretty surprised at the new sensation that he felt from the very first fist-bump he shared with his supposedly arch-enemy, and judging from the widened dark eyes, the raven apparently felt something similar.

They didn't know why, but suddenly the temperature around them seemed to increase and they averted their eyes from each other, as if they were trying their best not to blush in front of their rival…?

_Huh? Since when have we become rivals?!_—Naruto (and maybe Sasuke too) screeched inwardly, feeling something tingling inside their core, and yet not knowing what it was.

So, this was what happened afterwards. Through much bickering and fighting, Sasuke and Naruto decided to make their parents happy by trading off their pride and their quiet life to get away from each other, with Arashi and Mikoto's marriage. From now on they would live under the same roof for a long time.

Of course they wondered what kind of mess would occur in their new lives….

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Yo, everyone, Lunaryu here! Alright, so this is the revised version of chapter 1. Personally, I think It's totally a LOT better than the previous version. Well, still can't bring the yaoi so early. First from enemy to rival, then maybe brother and then… *smirk* _Maa,_ for now I think it's fine like this, but I will definitely bring them in romantic situation. Oh, and sorry for the long wait, by the way. I lost this chapter quite a few times because my drive where I stored it got removed, so yeah…. Anyway, feedback is still highly encouraged. See you in next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Live Together!

**A/N: **Another revised chapter. Please enjoy this ^_^

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**Warning:** _foul language (and I mean lots of them), violence (bit), hints of SasuNaru shounen ai, possibly oOC in this chapter.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**Live Together!**_

* * *

Then…here they were, Sasuke and Naruto (now Uzumaki family) in front of a new house, moving their things from the moving-car to the western styled house which would become their new home.

"Move your ass, Dobe! Don't get in my way!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto whom he accidentally bumped when he was moving the carton box, which was surprisingly heavy by the way, from the car to the house, already feeling annoyed by the slightly hot weather and the exertion.

"What did you say, bastard?! You're the one who obstruct my path!" Naruto shouted back at him as loudly, looking aggravated as well since he was also in the middle of moving his share of carton box.

Current of electricity was exchanged as they glared fiercely at each other _again_.

"Really, boys…fighting again? We still have a _lot_ of works to do here," Arashi sighed, looking resigned, as Sasuke and Naruto started to bicker again.

No matter that Arashi had become Sasuke's new father or Naruto his step brother, the younger blond still irritated Sasuke as hell. He couldn't help wondering how Arashi put up with him (and his absurdity) all the time.

"Dad, why must we move actually?" Naruto asked (or more like _whined_) to his father now.

"Well, we have mother and Sasuke now, it's normal to want a bigger house to live in, right? Or do you want to live in the twenty _tatamis_ (1) wide room with four people inside?" Arashi sounded like a kindergarten teacher trying to explain to (or actually convince) a stubborn misbehavior child.

Well, no wonder. Naruto wasn't _that bright_ after all. Sasuke snorted lightly, while trying not to be so obvious about it, _lest_ Naruto would take it as an offensive gesture. Not that Sasuke cared. He was just not in the mood to deal with Naruto's stupidity at that moment.

Naruto visibly shuddered, face paling slightly as he seemed to realize the circumstance if they, the four of them, had to live in his old narrow _apartment_ room together.

Yeah, that would be awful. Sasuke didn't even want to think if he had to share a bed room with Naruto. _Ugh._

"Moron," Sasuke couldn't hold mumbling that remark as he glanced down at Naruto patronizingly, and huffed before putting the box inside the house. Then he repeated the process with other boxes.

"I can hear you, asshole!" Naruto gave Sasuke a finger for insulting him, absolutely looking and sounding extra furious. Though, he actually let that go because then Naruto helped Sasuke move the rest of the boxes. Ah, the curse and insult to Sasuke's behalf stayed, though. Sasuke absolutely didn't want to lose in the verbal-abusing match, so he responded to Naruto's swearing with fouler language.

"_Maa_, those two kids are really close aren't they? How cute~!" Mikoto giggled when she saw them _converse_ so energetically.

"Wha—?!" Sasuke snapped at their mother's commentary, while Naruto didn't seem to notice. "The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Did Sasuke's mother just say they were _cute_, fighting and arguing like that? Well, that must have been the case what with the way her beautiful jet-black eyes shone so expectantly. Although, once again Sasuke couldn't help wondering in what universe Sasuke and Naruto would get close. Even now they were trying _very _hard not to throttle each other as it was! The name-calling was the (_far way)_ toned down version of their usual brawl. It was bordering into miracle because they hadn't been trying to kill each other yet since their parents' remarriage.

Mikoto chuckled again and now Arashi was cackling as well, apparently agreeing with his wife.

_They are completely clueless… our parents…—_Sasuke could only heave a long suffering sigh at that.

**#**

A half and an hour later, all of the boxes and furniture had been inside the house. Naruto laid down on the white ceramic floor to rest while sighing in relief. Sasuke sat down at a respective distance and drank the juice his mother had made while Arashi thanked the driver and didn't forget to pay the guy (with generous amount of tip, as usual) before the moving car left.

Arashi walked back in the house completely looking pleased. "Ok, then…let's tidy our new house!" He clapped his hands, his voice firm and very energetic.

Naruto instantly groaned in protest. "Eeeh? We have to tidy it ourselves, like…now?" He was already damned tired. His limbs were stiff and heavy and he absolutely refused to move from his cool comfortable spot on the floor.

"Don't whine like that, Naruto! It's our house, so we have to tidy it ourselves!" Arashi chided, almost like pouting, actually. Naruto couldn't help chuckled. His dad could be endearing too, sometimes.

"Leave him alone, father. He's a lazy ass anyway," Sasuke scoffed at Naruto throwing his arrogant smirk _again _before he stood, successfully making Naruto's blood boil all over.

_Sheesh, everything that comes from his mouth completely pisses me off!_

"What did you say, bastard?!" Naruto rose up abruptly before he grabbed Sasuke's collar harshly. He really wanted to hit him.

"Yes, yes, drink this, Naru-chan!" Mikoto unexpectedly showed up between Naruto and Sasuke before Naruto could throw the first punch, with her joyful smile and singing-like voice, offering Naruto a glass of fresh melon juice right on his face.

Naruto cringed at the '_-chan_' suffix that tailed his name. "M-mom?! Please don't call me _like_ _that_!" Naruto released Sasuke's collar at once in favor of complaining at his new mom, flabbergasted and rather nervous.

Seriously, calling Naruto, a gang-leader, with _'chan'_… How preposterous! Naruto's underlings would laugh their ass off (except maybe Gaara, but he would laugh inwardly at the least) if they ever caught the scene. He still took the offered juice, however, since wasting people's kindness was… _well_, a waste.

"Eh, but why? Naruto is cute, so Naru-chan suits you perfectly," Mikoto reasoned, beaming openly.

A bead of sweat broke out of Naruto's cheek seeing the unbeatable force of Mikoto's absolutely 'free-ill-intent' smile. Moreover, his face heated slightly hearing that compliment (even though he shouldn't be happy being called cute of all things. He was a _guy_ damn it!). He couldn't say anything back to retort because resisting Mikoto's innocent and cheery personality was nearly impossible.

Sasuke looked very amused when Naruto caught his mirthful gaze. The bastard was laughing at him, damn it!

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who _now _was snickering at him for real, utterly annoyed. "What's so damned funny, Sasuke-_chan_?"

Naruto wouldn't let himself suffer the atrocious suffix alone. If he had to fall down, might as well bring Sasuke down with him!

As expected, Sasuke immediately reacted very _badly_ at that name-calling. "Don't call me '_chan_'!"

_Ooh, his face is red. How interesting_—Naruto couldn't help grinning in triumph. Sasuke looked absolutely superb with flushing face, shamed and humiliated.

"What? But the girly face such as yours suits the '_chan_' more than mine~," Naruto smirked evilly now, knowing that his provocation worked flawlessly, once again, in railing Sasuke even more.

"What did you say, you stupid-block head?!" Sasuke raised his voice again heatedly, blushing in embarrassment or was that anger? Naruto didn't care. The more worked up Sasuke was, the more interesting he became.

"I'm not stupid, you narcissist!" Naruto fought back, not intending to lose.

"Oh, shut your trap, you-dead last!" Sasuke's voice was getting louder by the second, sounding more livid. Naruto could virtually see the ice-prick's patience almost snap.

So, the shouting match resumed because neither Naruto nor Sasuke wanted to give up. Mikoto and Arashi could only stare at them in dumbfounded expression, face faulting as beads of sweat rolling down their cheeks.

"Ah, well… more fighting, more caring, more loving," Arashi said afterwards in his carefree laugh while lifting his shoulders, shrugging.

"Absolutely," Mikoto nodded eagerly, giggling again naively.

"Wait a damn second! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Now, though, it wasn't just Sasuke, but Naruto as well protested at their parents' comments, obviously not perceiving their ridiculous observational analysis of their state of affairs.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

"Damn that Sasuke bastard!" Naruto was still cursing Sasuke when he entered his chosen room with his arms full with his belongings. Short time later, he put the boxes down slowly before he started looking around his new room.

_Heeh, it's quite a nice room. It's painted in orange color, my favorite. As expected from Dad for preparing this room for me!_—Naruto grinned quite happily looking at the interior design of his room.

It was shaped perfect square and painted bright orange. There were two windows at the right side of the wooden bed (also in orange color, but darker) which was placed in the middle of the room. There was a desk to study at the left side of the bed and a closet in front of the bed.

Naruto felt pleased with the room. However then, he was still annoyed with the fact that now he was living with Sasuke in the same house, under the same roof. Even if he had decided that he chose his parents happiness more than his pride, it didn't change the fact that he still disliked the raven haired teen.

_Funny how I considered him as my rival at the rooftop weeks ago…._—Naruto mulled over about that deeply, when he sat on his fluffy, cream colored mattress.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

On the other hand, Sasuke was not really pleased with his room.

According to Sasuke's earlier quick assessment of Naruto's room (which was located right opposite his own at the second floor by the way), the interior design of his room was pretty much like Naruto's. It was neat and nice, but in Sasuke's opinion, the space was too narrow. Besides, he couldn't find the spot to place his processor set. Well, he at least liked the color of the paint. It was light blue, like the sky without clouds. Honestly, it was his favorite color.

_Father definitely cares if he goes so far to order the color to suit my taste…_—Sasuke felt warm on the inside. As he had expected, Arashi was a wonderful person. He already felt like he would be attached to the guy as his new father.

_Though, a bigger room would be nice…_

Sasuke couldn't help thinking, but then he wasn't a type of person who wasted his time complaining about things when it didn't go his way. If he wasn't fond of the space, he just had to turn it around a little to suit his need.

So, Sasuke quickly unpacked his belongings. He changed the studying desk into computer desk and placed his computer set there. Then he kept his precious books on the instant bookshelves he had bought before moving and placed them near his computer desk. CDs and DVDs went to the right shelves above the desk and writing tools was neatly placed on the left-over space near his monitor. He put his clothes next in the wardrobe in front of his navy-blue-wooden bed. Lastly, he opened the windows to let the wind breeze into his room.

An hour later, Sasuke had finished unpacking his entire belongings and tidying his own room. He looked around to check everything, and then huffed, feeling satisfied with his handy work.

_Yosh. It's good like this…._—He nodded in approval. Well, before he heard the noisy sound from the room across his own, at least. _That Naruto—_he couldn't help grumbled in annoyance when he remembered that the blond was there as well, in the same _living space_ as him.

_Shit. Why the hell must I live in the same house as that stupid dead-last anyway?_

How irksome. Sasuke had to sit down on his bed to calm his sudden rising temper. He tried not to think about the subject of his annoyance, but failed miserably as his thought flew away to weeks before.

_I actually regarded him as my rival when we were on the roof top that time… I must have lost my mind…!_—He grunted in a deep scowl at the thought.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

"Sasuke, Naru-chan, the dinner is ready!" Mikoto's voice was heard from the kitchen downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Naruto responded to his mother's call. He got up from his bed and walked out his room, and of course, being in the same house, he ran into Sasuke before he could step on the stairs.

They stopped walking and narrowed their eyes at each other, silently fighting over deciding who would get down first.

"Move. I get down first," Naruto stated confidently.

"Like I would, you move," Sasuke retorted arrogantly.

"What did you say, bastard!?" Naruto couldn't help glaring in annoyance because Sasuke was purposely being difficult just to spite him.

"A dead last such as you don't have right to go first," Sasuke replied back, looking and sounding conceited as hell.

"You indeed are a dick!" Naruto raised his fist and made a motion to punch Sasuke, but the raven was ready for the upcoming attack and successfully dodged it. However, because of Sasuke's unexpected motion, Naruto lost his balance on the stairs.

_Oh, shit!_

Following his survival instinct, Naruto grabbed the nearest object from him to stable his grounding. Still, unfortunately (or fortunately actually) the nearest thing beside him was Sasuke. Therefore, he grasped his front clothes so suddenly, shocked him, and caused Sasuke to lose his equilibrium as well in the process. In result, they fell, tumbling down the stair-steps _together_.

**#**

"WHOAAAAAAAAA!"

_**WHAM! BAM! BANG! CRASH!**_

Arashi and Mikoto in kitchen were really surprised hearing those raucous sounds and they thought the house shook for a second.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Mikoto asked concernedly.

"No, it's probably them. I heard their shouts," Arashi said, sweat dropping.

"Sasuke, Naru-chan! What happened?" Mikoto hurriedly ran out from the kitchen to see if her children were alright.

**#**

"Ouch—!" Naruto whined agonizingly. His face contorted like he was in very much pain, and he had to shut his eyes because of that.

"Ow, ow, ow—! That's my line, you-MORON! Get off of me, _Dobe_!" Sasuke winced too, shouting in aggravation because they were suddenly in a very compromising position.

Well, the truth is: Naruto actually fell on top of Sasuke's supine state. That's why Sasuke's entire back (and the back of his head, mind you) were killing him, slowly and excruciatingly. His chest and stomach felt like being crushed with Naruto's weight entirely on him.

_Damn the idiot! What the hell did he eat to get so freaking heavy, for God's sake!?_

"W-what?! This is entirely your fault!" Naruto yelled back, sounding utterly infuriated (and still totally hurting) as he tried to get up. But somehow, they seemed to be stuck in that point.

Slowly though, Sasuke could see from his blurring vision (head trauma, darn it!) that Naruto lifted his head and then opened his eyes only to realize that his face and Sasuke's were (very) near each other.

Oh, wait. That was thoroughly an understatement. Their faces were not only near each other, but also too fucking close! So close such that Sasuke even could feel Naruto's warm puffed breath, something plump, soft and balmy moving on his lips.

Yeah, apparently, their lips were… touching _(a bit)_.

_Eh…?_

Sasuke widened his eyes now, and his sight was immediately filled with a pair of deep, clear cerulean eyes staring in shock into his own perplexed onyx orbs. For a minute or two, they were frozen on the spot, absolutely unable to move, and they couldn't even register what was happening until their mother found them, in that totally misleading position of course, what with Naruto's palms on Sasuke's chest and one of his knees between Sasuke's legs.

"Oh my, Sasuke, Naru-chan, you are progressing too fast, don't you think?"

Mikoto's amused voice snapped Sasuke and Naruto's back from their trance and—

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yep. Unison of bloody murder scream full of horror and mortification ensued. Sasuke and Naruto frantically tried to immediately part, or more likely, it was Naruto who jumped and desperately backed away from Sasuke.

"You—, you perverted bastard!" Naruto screamed, covering his mouth with one hand while pointing at Sasuke with the other, body shaking and his face in mix of horrification, anger and embarrassment.

"The fuck—?! You were the one who yanked me down, damn it!" Sasuke shrieked back at him, hellishly flushing himself. Oh no, he was blushing! He totally was, wasn't he?! His face felt like a fucking furnace! CRAP! Uchiha Sasuke did not blush, damn it!

"What!? Fuck you, Sasuke! You're really a douche bag, you—Degenerate asshole!" Naruto cried out his last line before he promptly got up to run away from that embarrassing condition.

Yes, Naruto literally ran away from Sasuke and their mother to the kitchen while his face was still burning red. It was so thwarting. Sasuke himself was so embarrassed that he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him right there and then.

"My, my, what happened? Did I say something wrong?" Mikoto asked in bewilderment, apparently having no clue at all about the situation.

On top of being absolutely ashamed, Sasuke felt like face faulting at his mother's clueless look and question.

_Isn't it obvious that she just said something so embarrassing about our state?_—Sasuke thought in incredulity. He had to cover his still heating face with his hands and sighed deeply in acquiescence.

_Shit…! To think that my first kiss is with that Dobe… Oh, fuck! It seems that God really hates me today…._

**#**

Meanwhile, Naruto was…

_Damn it! Damn it, that ice-prick Sasuke! He stole my first kiss!_

Yup, still running away, and he didn't even watch where he was going until he ran into (and over) his dad that tried to stop him before he hurt himself, running while shutting his eyes like that.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruro~**

* * *

Several minutes (hours?) later…

Uzumaki residence's kitchen was like a grave yard with everyone dead silent (save for the sound of munching or clinking of chopsticks and bowls). Arashi, Mikoto, Sasuke and Naruto sat together surrounding the round dining table, eating their dinner slowly and mechanically. Somehow, the mood felt extra-ordinarily heavy and ominous.

Arashi didn't exactly know what happened before, and _really_, he didn't want to know, since he could already guess that his children were fighting again. However, this time was a bit different from usual. The hostility between the two kids reached the maximum level. It was downright frightening.

_The usually loud mouthed Naruto isn't speaking. Something very BIG must have happened…_—Arashi gulped slightly, sweating profoundly. He slowly glanced at Naruto who was eating in total discomfort. So was Sasuke who looked very stiff like a robot. By some means, Mikoto who knew what exactly happened only smiled ruefully, leaving Arashi to ponder curiously at their suspicious behavior.

_Aaarrgh, it's exasperating!_—Arashi started to feel bothered. He couldn't stand this dark, gloomy atmosphere anymore.

"H-hey boys, why are _we_ so quiet today? That's not nice. Foods will taste more delicious with the usual chatter, right? Oh yeah, why don't we share our opinion on our new house? Doesn't it sound interesting?" Arashi decided to break the silence by suggesting fun activities. Well, he was their father. Of course he wanted to lighten the atmosphere with his warm fatherly smile.

Sasuke and Naruto put their bowl and chopsticks down before they glanced at their father, looking somewhat hesitant.

_They actually resemble each other. Look at that concordant movement. They're practically channeling each other's thought to move at the same time! With the same gesture, even!_—Arashi couldn't help thinking wittily.

"I'm… not in the mood for a small chit-chat, especially when a certain maddening fellow is here," Sasuke was the first to answer, slowly, implying the 'maddening fellow' at someone whom Arashi guessed was Naruto, judging from the raven's sour look as he peered at the blond.

"Yeah, just looking at his face darkens my mood," Naruto responded to the silent affront with twitching eyebrows, seeming ready to raise his voice (and probably fist too) any moment, now.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other again in resentment. Arashi couldn't help himself from sighing in defeat.

"Aah, why can't my precious boys get along?" Arashi was genuinely disheartened. He longed for harmony in his new family, not enmity. Somehow, Sasuke and Naruto visibly flinched at his low lamenting.

"Yeah, we thought you were close to each other. Are we wrong?" Mikoto looked rather nervous as she spoke, seemingly worried if they made a mistake in marrying each other. Sasuke and Naruto actually jolted up in reaction.

"No! It's not like we don't want to get along together!" Naruto looked desperate.

"Ye-yeah, it's just him annoying me all the time," Sasuke added.

"What did you say, bastard?!" Naruto snapped angrily again at the unnecessary addition.

"I said you're annoying!" Sasuke repeated his words, and it obviously provoked Naruto's rage even more.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole! It's totally your fault that we fell down from the stairs! You even ki—…!" Naruto choked at his next word, apparently unable to pronounce it _at all_ since his face unexpectedly turned crimson, looking very embarrassed, somehow.

Arashi couldn't help wondering. _What in the world happened before that Naruto even reacted like that?_

Somehow, Sasuke seemed to know what Naruto was about to say and immediately retaliated before he embarrassed Sasuke as well. "You were the one who pulled me and fell on top of me!"

_Well, that explains it. What, they are just embarrassed for being in uncomfortable position?_

"That's because you dodged my punch!" Naruto shouted further. He even stood to emphasize his antagonism.

"That's your main reason, you idiot! Why did you try to punch me in the first place!?" Sasuke yelled back again while following Naruto's gesture.

"That's because you insulted me!" Now, Naruto screamed in frustration.

"I didn't insult you! I just say the truth!" Sasuke argued, but it didn't make it any better.

"Aaaaargh! Damn it, Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto seemed unable to take it anymore as he grabbed Sasuke's collar and tried to hit him in the face. Though, Arashi was ready for this particular situation with the increasing volume of their shouts, so he grabbed Naruto's back collar and stopped him.

"_Okay, _alright, that's enough boys." As the father (the leader and the mediator) of this family, Arashi had to be the calm and reasonable one. So he smiled a _sickeningly sweet_ smile that caused Naruto and Sasuke who accidentally caught his (actually very much) irate gaze, to cringe visibly. "Let's talk about this civilly, shall we? In _seiza_ (2), NOW."

Naruto and Sasuke noticeably shuddered (violently, Arashi might add) as he threw them a freezing cold glare (even for Arashi's standard). But that was good. Once in awhile, those kids needed to get scolded, being _teenager_ and all.

**#**

_Crap!—_word was promptly flashing in Naruto and (probably as well in) Sasuke's minds at that moment. _I forgot that Dad could be a real killer when he's angry…!_

Naruto was self-reflecting when he and Sasuke were forced to sit formally on the living room floor. Arashi looked extremely disappointed when he looked down on them from the sofa. They were already in that position for almost fifteen minutes now and their father hadn't said a thing since he made them sit like that.

Not that Naruto was complaining even though his feet were falling asleep. He couldn't even if he wanted to. Arashi rarely got angry, but once he did, it could get ugly, especially if Naruto retaliated.

"So… you know why you're in _seiza_, don't you?" Arashi was smiling. He looked fine and gentle and totally kind, but there was dark aura swirling around him that cause Naruto (and Sasuke, visibly) to pale.

_Scary! Why is he so damn terrifying even though he's smiling?!_—Naruto was sweating bullets now, feeling very anxious and worried for his (and maybe Sasuke's too) life a little.

Sasuke was silent the entire time, but Naruto could see in his peripheral vision that Sasuke was apprehensive too. He caught Sasuke's disturbed glance and his face seemed asking if they would get out alive from this scolding. Naruto totally understood why he would look like that, though. He felt the same after all.

"Naruto."

Naruto flinched when he was addressed by his father and straightened his back while yelping "Yes!"

"Jeez, you really have to learn more self control. Oh, and proper language. Seriously, hearing your brazen foul swearing all the time hurt my ears. And Sasuke."

Now it was Sasuke who jerked up to pay attention more to their father.

"I expected you to be more composed and level-headed than this. And politer too. There's no need to expose someone's weakness in front of anyone else, is there? Moreover, in such vulgar manner."

Arashi was still smiling as he spouted the sermon, but Naruto knew he was actually pretty displeased behind his calmness. He was angry because Naruto and Sasuke's manner disappointed him. Moreover, they disturbed family dinner by fighting in front of Arashi and Mikoto, the _sacred_ Uzumaki family dinner. No wonder Arashi was pissed off. He just hoped that they would still in one piece after this session ended. Naruto (and Sasuke) just didn't want their father to get even angrier than this. He was scary as it was, what would happened to them if he got more furious?

With that mind-setting, Naruto and Sasuke communicated with their eyes and came into a silent agreement to just shut their mouth and do what their father wanted them to do.

"Ye-yes…" the boys responded to their father nervously, corn sized of sweats dripping from the back of their head.

"Alright! It's good if you guys understand," Arashi grinned widely now, all dark aura dispersing, and he looked pretty pleased with the outcome of this situation.

"Well, everyone, let's go back to eat our dinner!" Mikoto closed the scolding session with a clap of her hands and cheery tone again. Arashi smiled softly at her before he stood and urged the boys to stand and follow them back to the kitchen.

Naruto's legs were cramp. It was hard to stand, let alone walk while shaking. He didn't expect it when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him up to stand.

"W-wha—?"

"Let's go." Sasuke didn't look at him, but didn't release his hand from Naruto's arm as they walked together and entered the kitchen.

Naruto was rather dumbfounded as the four of them were completely seated once again at the table. Arashi was sitting beside Mikoto while they were talking to each other with happy looking faces. And suddenly, the room was filled with the romantic aura from the newlyweds.

_Uwaaah… PDA overflow…._—Naruto flushed uncomfortably when he saw his father and his new mother being so intimate with each other. Honestly, it was very embarrassing, but somehow… it made him happy too seeing his parents' content smile.

Naruto felt like softening his expression and smiling gently afterwards.

**#**

_How embarrassing… our parents are—_Sasuke sighed, feeling like covering his sight so he didn't have to see them directly. _But… man, they looked so damned happy together_—he couldn't help smiling seeing his parents happiness, shaking his head slightly.

However, Sasuke caught a glimpse of something which bothered him so much suddenly. He glanced over at Naruto who was smiling softly.

_**Ba-thump**_!

Sasuke's heart beat loudly just now. He was distracted by that face Naruto made. Somehow, he felt that Naruto's smile was beautiful.

_Blue deep-clear ocean-sky eyes with feminine feature…and those whiskers…. He looks so cute when he smiles…._

Wait, did he think that Naruto was cute just now? Sasuke turned pink and kicked his head mentally immediately for thinking something like that.

_Am I an idiot?! There's no way in hell that Naruto is cute! That's so bizarre! What the hell am I—?!_

Sasuke shook his head to clear his mind. Somehow, he was affronted for thinking like that. He quickly turned his face away from Naruto to prevent the blush creeping further on his face. He tried to hide his self-conscious state by continuing his task: eating his meal silently.

Though, apparently Naruto noticed Sasuke's strange motion as he turned to face him. _Crap._

Naruto visibly grin in amusement. That dead-last was laughing at Sasuke! How dare he! But then, the blond somehow realized what he did, snapped and slammed his cheeks with his hands, literally. It made a very loud smacking sound, surprising the others including Sasuke, causing them to look at Naruto oddly.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Arashi asked, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"A mo-mosquito bit me," Naruto answered immediately, stuttering a bit. However, behind his palms, his face was red in embarrassment.

_W-why is he blushing now? Wait, why are we blushing exactly?—_Sasuke really didn't understand what was going on.

**#**

So, basically, it seemed that both Naruto and Sasuke thought similarly. They shared almost the same thought. It made them understand each other so well, but it also annoyed them to hell.

You had ever heard the saying "You will hate a person who resembles you," right? It was the same case as Sasuke and Naruto. However, the two of them hadn't realized that yet.

That night in their room, they thought about the source of their distraction. Sasuke thought about Naruto and vice versa.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

"That idiot Naruto… Does he realize that we will live together from now on till the end?" Sasuke mumbled slowly as he was hugging his navy blue smiley pillow.

_Moreover earlier…I didn't quite catch it because I was shocked and confused as well, but…when he was on top of me and stared deeply into my eyes…somehow…._

Sasuke blushed again. He shook his head immediately.

_Damn it…! Why does he bother me so much…!? He's just a stupid moronic dead-last, and I can't even forget the feeling of his lips on mine! Why must he have such plump, kissable lips!?_

The more Sasuke thought about that, the more his frustration increased.

"Aaaargh! It's enough! Forget that! I want to sleep!" Sasuke shouted loudly, not bothering to think that maybe Naruto or his parents would hear him. He pulled the blanket over his head and hid his face under it, still feeling warm and bothered uncomfortably.

_When I wake up tomorrow, I swear I'll FORGET! This confusing feeling… is better forgotten for good!_

**#**

In his room, Naruto was—

"Damn that Sasuke bastard! Does he even realize that we will face each other every day and night from now on till the end? And he keeps irritating me like hell!" Naruto cursed in undertone as he punched his pillow to release his stress. Satisfied with it, he laid himself down to hug his orange smiley pillow.

_Shit…! Back then I didn't realize because of the pain on my face and the confusion. But thinking about it now…, darn it! I can still feel his body heat! Damn him for having that warm body! Damn him for having those enticing dark eyes! And damn him for the sake of God who creates those warm soft lips of his!_

Naruto blushed furiously, hiding his face under the smiley pillow. He was really embarrassed thinking about Sasuke that way, but he had to admit that because he felt it clearly, and it freaked him so much because honestly, he did not really hate the feeling.

_Oh God…please just kill me now or at least let me forget what happened today when I wake up tomorrow…!_

**#**

However then, actually both Sasuke and Naruto seemed aware that they would never forget what happened today, because they had to realize it someday that their presence completed each other. By the way, they even hadn't realized what the main cause of their hatred towards each other in the first place was.

Bet they would be stressed even more when they thought about that in the next chapter….

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Side notes:**

**(1)**_**Tatami**_**:** traditional Japanese carpet which was often used to measure the width of houses or rooms

**(2)**_**Seiza**_**:** the most formal sitting position for Japanese. You sit on your bent legs with straightened back. It can cause the legs to cramp if you don't get used to that position.

**A/N:** Yah, minna. I know, I took my time in updating per chapter. But, surprisingly, editing is quite more difficult than just writing. And I have other projects so… anyway, this is for the second chapter. Hope you like it. Feedback is always encouraged! Jaa, see you in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Acknowledgment

**A/N: **Another edited chapter for this story. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**Warning: **_foul language, violence, hints SasuNaru shounen ai_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_**The School After, Acknowledgment**_

* * *

"Uugh, my head huuurts…!" Naruto whined slightly when he walked _alone_ to school.

Oh no, of course he was not with Sasuke. Hell, he would never let the entire school know about the marriage between his father and Sasuke's mother. Fuck no! What would they say if they knew that Naruto and Sasuke were brothers now? They were the bosses of East and West buildings for God sake! There was no way in hell would their followers accept such news with open arms!

This morning Mikoto had insisted them going to school together, and along the way to the bus stop they bickered nonstop _again_. Fortunately, there was none of their schoolmates (since they took the much earlier bus than usual), and when they took off at the bus stop near the school, they immediately parted ways with silent agreement to keep their secret just for them. They had talked about it last night and settled that it was best not to mention anything about their _current_ situation to anyone else _ever_.

However, Naruto didn't know if he had to laugh, cry, or faint when his father told him this morning that he had notified his most favorite teacher, Umino Iruka, about Arashi and Mikoto's marriage. Naruto was positively horrified though, and could only pray to God that Iruka would be sensible enough not to tell a single soul about that matter.

Naruto didn't really want to imagine what would happen if the news got out. He would probably get murdered by Sasuke's fanatic fans or worse, _his own followers_. Despite being their boss, if East Building students thought in the slightest that Naruto had fallen into Sasuke's clutch (being step brothers and all, even though it would _never_ happen), they would make Naruto's life a living hell. Naruto didn't need that. Living with Sasuke in the same house was _torture_ enough. Thank you very much.

Naruto sighed deeply when he passed the school gate to the front yard of Konoha Academy. Many people (_read: black uniformed schoolmates_), greeted him with respect while some (_read: white uniformed ones_) immediately averted their gazes and moved away from him (or his path). Naruto greeted the blacks with his usual infamous rascal grin, not letting them read into his cloudy mood and pretty much ignored the whites after that.

It was just unfortunate (or fortunate?) that Sasuke showed up right after Naruto, successfully dragging everyone's attention (including Naruto's) to him when he stepped inside the school vicinity. The whites immediately welcomed him while the blacks sent a mixture look of wary and antipathy, but Sasuke seemed to ignore both uniforms as his eyes locked with Naruto's instead.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other rather intensely for awhile in total silence. The other students gulped slightly, probably thinking that both bosses would start a brawl first thing in the morning. However, since Naruto and Sasuke had agreed not to make any suspicious sign that could give their shared secret away, they just looked away from one and another before taking separate routes, right and left, not bothering to pass the center building to go to their respective buildings.

Alas, both Naruto and Sasuke didn't see the surprise in their followers faces when they saw that _unexpected_ scene.

**#**

Sasuke was pissed. He was shocked and mortified when he learned that his mother had informed his _least_ favorite teacher (_shit_, Sasuke even felt mostly irritated with that teacher's act in daily basis!), Hatake Kakashi, about their recent family condition before he went to sleep last night.

Of course it caused Sasuke to have a headache. After all, Sasuke had to rake his brain all night long to look for something _nasty_ enough to blackmail Kakashi and shut the perverted silver haired man's mouth about the secret. Obviously, because that guy loved gossiping very much. Sasuke definitely couldn't stand the thought if his (mostly)_ perverse_ teacher accidently (or on purpose, just to spite Sasuke) spread the _HUGE_ news to the entire school.

_Don't laugh, damn it! It's not funny!_—Sasuke refused to be dragged down into Naruto's level. Imagine what all his friends would think if they knew Sasuke was brothers with Naruto. His image as a perfect student would be instantly shattered for sharing a living space with that outcast. There was no way Sasuke could live with such injured pride.

It was the wisest to just ignore (and change the subject if ignoring was impossible) everyone for awhile if they asked about why both Sasuke and Naruto took the same day to leave school early or the same time off from school a few days prior their parents' remarriage. He would definitely compel Kakashi to cooperate with him to make some kind of cover story no matter what, even if he had to resort to threats of bodily harm to get it.

_I have to prevent any damage while I can!_—Sasuke swore silently and gravely, as he kept walking to his building without a single glance at anyone else after.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief after entering in his comfort zone, passing the inside gate of East Building, where no one would poke their nose in his private business. But his relief didn't last _that long_ when he saw some people, _girls _precisely_,_ who weren't supposed to be there, at East Building side garden, since they were wearing white gakuran.

_Why are those girls there?_—Naruto thought oddly. He was curious of what they were doing, so he decided to check on them. He peeped slowly from the corner of the gate. There…he saw three girls smoking.

_Hmm… So, it's not only Temari who likes smoking, huh?_

Naruto chuckled lightly, shaking his head, and he was almost letting them be. He didn't give a shit to something as trivial as that. He didn't care if they were East or West Building students, as long as they didn't bother him and didn't create a mess in his territory. He would not sniff on their problem.

However, Naruto stopped walking away when he heard a voice, stuttering as _she _spoke.

"E, um… everyone please… Please stop doing this. Smo-smoking is stri-strictly prohibited in-in our school ground…" The voice sounded small, hesitant, worried and somehow cute.

Naruto turned back to look at the girls again. Now there were four of them. The newcomer was a petit girl in white gakuran, with smooth, straight long midnight colored hair. She had pale grayish colored eyes and said eyes seemed to look at her _friends_ with concern in them.

Naruto blinked. By some means, he felt that he had ever seen that girl. Those hair and eyes… and wow did she look sweet. She seemed shy, though, judging from her cautious voice and expression.

_Where have I seen her before?_—Naruto couldn't help feeling inquisitive, and was pretty distracted from the scene when suddenly he heard a pained yelp that Naruto recognized as the pale eyed girl's. Naruto snapped back from his train of thought and saw the smoking party bullying the cute girl. _What the fuck?!_

Naruto felt the anger rising to his head as he saw the unfair one sided battle (no, actually it was not a battle at all, but it sure felt like it when the bad girls surrounded the nervous girl), and he didn't even realize that he was taking action to protect the pale eyed girl from her _-not so friendly_- friends as he walked out from his hidden spot to greet them.

"Heeh, I didn't know that the girls from West Building like smoking here _too_," Naruto said a bit noisily announcing his presence with a smirk on his face, surprising the party.

"Haah? What did you sa—?!" The tallest girl sneered in a very impolite way before she turned around only to meet Naruto's sky blue eyes. She widened her own immediately and dropped her jaw almost litreally in a complete shock. So un-lady like! Her friends, excluding the pale eyed girl, set their horrified expression as well noticing Naruto there.

"B-boss of East Building!"

Frankly, Naruto felt great when they screeched in unison and stared at him in horror. It meant he really did have an influence in how the _rules_ work.

"You really have guts trying to create problem in my territory, even without _my_ permission. Such gutsy young ladies…" Naruto purposely widened his smirk, adding the evil tone and spreading dark aura while he was cracking his knuckles in total intimidation.

"We-we're very sorryyyyyyy!" The three girls stumbled around from their spots and immediately scrammed away from him in tears, apparently very terrorized, leaving the cute girl alone with Naruto.

"Bunch of useless women," Naruto scoffed patronizingly before he turned around to face the remaining girl there. She was seated on the ground, luckily unhurt, and gawking at Naruto with a perplexed look. "Hey, you alright?" Naruto smiled slightly and gave her a hand to help her stand.

The girl yelped slightly, looking at Naruto's eyes with part fear and part wonder. "Ye-yes…" The response was so faint and the volume so small, almost whispering. Still, Naruto could make out her adorable soprano voice. She tentatively took Naruto's hand before standing slowly while dusting her uniform.

"How odd… I can't help thinking that I have ever seen you before… where is it again?" Then Naruto decided it was okay to invade the girls' personal space, scrutinizing her face intently that immediately seemed to cause her to flinch and flush bright pink.

_Huh? What a reaction…_

"Ah, m-maybe you s-saw my cousin, N-Neji-_niisama_ (1)," she said almost in panic, and apparently tried a step back to get away from Naruto while trembling like a chary kitten. How endearing.

"Ah!" Though, Naruto immediately caught her word and punched his palm, remembering it. "That's right! You're that pretty boy's cousin! Hyuuga Hinata, was it? I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto offered her a handshake, smiling friendlily now since he recalled who she was.

"Eh?" For a second, Hinata looked surprised, still flushing, but then she gave him a small happy smile. "N-nice to meet you too, Na-Naruto-kun," she beamed slightly and took Naruto's hand. "H-how did you know m-my name?"

"Well, you're in student council too, right? I've had enough dealing with Sasuke and his cronies in student council, particularly Neji since that pretty boy is hellishly annoying with his ground rules. Besides, he patronizes black uniforms more than Sasuke, and if I remember right, you stood up for _us_ once when he decided to exclude all black uniformed candidates to enter election for student council administrator's position. Of course I know you," Naruto said ruefully while thinking about the older guy.

_Right, that Neji… even if he is a senpai, he always tails Sasuke wherever he goes (well, it's normal since he's the vice-president, but still…). He's not only a freak that treasures his hair like a gem, but also a religious fanatic that always talks about destiny and blah-blah-blah fate. I really can't get what he is thinking. He's totally odd. Maybe because he's genius… he probably lost his mind when he thought too much._

"Oh," Hinata's blush intensified. "Y-you remembered… t-that's so embarrassing…!" Now she covered her face. "Ah… b-but Neji-_niisama_ and I… we're so different. Neji-_niisama_ is-is great with his words a-and many people respect him. He-he is good at sp-speech and his leadership is-is also outstanding. On-on the other hand, I… am too quiet and d-don't have many friends. I also c-can't speak smoothly. M-moreover, at that time I-I really humiliated myself in-in front of the entire s-school…"

Hinata looked very ashamed and seemed about to cry so Naruto immediately seized her hand and looked at her in the eye. "That's completely untrue. You stood for us, _blacks_, despite wearing white uniform, for the fairness and the right mean. Nobody in our building laughed at you that day. Besides, you're better than Neji, _a lot better_. Trust me." He smiled reassuringly now.

Hinata widened her eyes in astonishment before she wiped her almost falling tears with her free hand and nodded, smiling. "T-thank you…" Then she seemed to see Naruto's hand on her and she flushed again furiously. "A-ah, N-Naruto-kun too, is s-surprisingly… very kind… des-despite being… the boss of East Building…!" She seemed afraid when she commented, but she still said it anyway. Naruto instantly liked her honesty.

"Eh, really? Ahaha. Honestly, I myself don't understand why the whites hate me so much. Ah, but I do like fighting and pulling pranks, maybe because of that… since my targets are usually the whites…" Naruto mulled it over slightly, but then he shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter. I know _not _exactly I'm a bad person, anyway… just slightly outlaw to make our school life more interesting!" Then he laughed optimistically at that positive thinking.

Hinata was apparently fascinated watching him for a few seconds before her face suddenly turned crimson for some reasons.

"Huh?" Naruto instantly realized that there was something wrong with the girl. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" He was concerned.

"H-Hinata…-_chan_…?" She looked shocked, and for some reasons, her face flushing much darker, looking about to combust.

_WHOA! Her face is steaming! What happened?!_—Naruto was very confused seeing such strange reaction. The heat from Hinata's face was radiating like a furnace.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Are you okay? Do you have fever or something?" Naruto pulled the girl closer and leaned in to put his forehead on hers. Hinata without delay shrieked and fainted; her face still totally scarlet, to Naruto's utter horror.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!? Wa-wait a—! Why did you suddenly pass out?!" Naruto immediately caught Hinata's body before it hit the ground.

_Oh my God…, what's wrong with her!? Why did she faint!? Did I say something wrong or she indeed has caught a fever?!_–Naruto unquestionably panicked. He quickly lifted Hinata in bridal style and carried her to infirmary, so Tsunade could check on her.

**#**

However, when Naruto was in his way of bringing Hinata to the heath office in center building, Shino saw him.

_Naruto, the boss of East Building… Did he knock somebody out again?_—Shino huffed. He had to note that on _Naruto's breaking school rules_ record since Shino was the head of Executive Committee. But seriously, Naruto always _breaks_ school rules one way or another. _Every. Single. Day._ The paperwork was a total hassle. Maybe he would make Naruto fill out the form himself later under duress…

_Hmm? That's…!?_—Shino widened his eyes in surprise (even if no one actually could see that because of his sunglasses and his high collar) when he saw the victim's figure on Naruto's arm. _Isn't that Hyuuga Hinata? Why is Neji's cousin with Naru—, no. Why is Naruto carrying her like that? Is she unconscious? Is she hurt? But who would hurt…? Impossible, did _Naruto_ injure her?_—Shino couldn't believe this. He knew that Naruto was a trouble magnet and had a tendency to get violent, but he thought Naruto had a code or some short.

"I should tell Sasuke and Neji first before taking action. Besides, Naruto is bringing her to infirmary. Maybe it's just a huge misunderstanding." Shino turned around before walking away to the student council office. Neji and Sasuke might have been there.

Furthermore, even though Naruto was taxing to deal with most of the time, Shino quite respected that East Building boss. They were from the same middle school after all, and Naruto wasn't a _bad guy_ even though he was a delinquent and a gang leader.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

Later in infirmary—

"Naruto…! What _in the_ _world_ did you do to a mere defenseless girl like her!?" Tsunade growled and deadly glared at Naruto, feeling her veins throbbing one by one on her entire head and face, as she saw the teenage blond entering her office with a girl, out cold and _steaming_ in his arms.

Tsunade stood and cracked her knuckles menacingly, ready to give Naruto a severe painful death if he indeed had done something to render a girl unconscious like that.

"W-wait a second! It's not what it looks like!" Naruto visibly paled and flailed frantically after he put the girl down on the bed.

"I thought you were different from the public trashes…! How dare you roughing up a girl like that…! Your father will surely cry hearing this!" Tsunade couldn't listen to Naruto's reasoning because she was so angry. So disappointed. Naruto had violated his own code!

_How could he…!?—_Tsunade grabbed Naruto's collar and glared daggers directly at Naruto's frightened eyes.

"Whoooaaaa! I said wait, wait, waaaai! It's not like what you think, damn it! And whom are you calling a public's trash!?" Naruto immediately shut his eyes and covered his head, apparently in instinct, to protect it lest Tsunade decided to hit him despite still protesting.

"Spill. If your explanation matched what I thought, I would call your father to prepare your funeral!" Tsunade threatened him gravely and fiercely, though while giving him a chance to defend himself.

Naruto squeaked in shock before groaning in trepidation, totally unable to defy her since it was 100 years sooner for him to even think about it, unless he wanted to die so very young in Tsunade's hand.

So, Naruto (nervously) explained what actually happened. "…that's why, I don't know either why she fainted out of the blue. It's not my fault, really. I was just trying to check if she had fever or not. When I touched her forehead with my own, she abruptly shrieked and passed out," he huffed then, looking annoyed.

"Hmm… Don't you think she fainted because you scared her too much?" Tsunade was still suspicious.

"Eeeh? But she talked with me just fine before. Well, she was timid and stuttering, but she even confided her problem to me! If she had been really terrified, she would have escaped with her friends, that bullied her by the way, when she saw me," Naruto complained.

"Well, I supposed so…" Tsunade sighed slightly in relief. "So… it means that you actually saved her, huh? That's good, as I expected from you, brat!" Now she ruffled Naruto's soft spiky blond hair while smiling, feeling pleased.

"Shees, stop treating me like a child, already!" Naruto pouted slightly then, face faulting while sending her a dirty look.

_Okay… she probably fainted because Naruto invaded her personal space so suddenly. On top of that, she 'closed up' on that cute face of his, huh? No wonder, Naruto and his father are indeed quite similar in that respect!_—Tsunade grinned, slapping Naruto's back repeatedly hard enough to make the blond cringe and wince.

"Ouch! Ow! What was that for, you—!"

Suddenly the door of infirmary was opened, cutting Naruto's speech. "Excuse me; can I have a band aid?"

Naruto and Tsunade looked upward at the same time to see a man in his late twenties with dark brown hair and a kind looking face enter the health office. "Oh, Iruka?" Tsunade immediately recognized him as one of the teachers in Konoha Academy, mainly teaching Japanese Literature, as well as Naruto's homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's face instantly brightened tenfold. He immediately stood and greeted him with happy wide adorable smile. "Good morning, Sensei!"

_As usual, Naruto loves this guy—_Tsuna chuckled, seeing Naruto turning into such an angel when the brunet teacher was around.

"Ah, good morning, Naruto," Iruka greeted Naruto back with a nice smile. "How is it with your new house and family?" he suddenly asked. Tsinade blinked as Naruto jerked and snapped in alert at the question. Bullets of sweat suddenly broke out from his entire face.

"New house and family?" Tsunade frowned slightly, confused.

Naruto made an '_Oh, crap!'_ like face and Iruka answered.

"Yeah, Naruto's father remar—"

"Aaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Aaaaaaah!" Naruto shouted in total alarm, effectively cutting Iruka's words before he could give Tsunade any response.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, wondering what the hell Naruto's problem was, while Iruka threw the blond a bemused look.

"Se-sensei! Here's your band aid! Oh, the bell almost rings! It's Japanese Lit for the first period, right?! Let's go to the classroom now!" Naruto gave the band aid, which seemed to magically appear on his hand, to Iruka before the blond kid pushed the older man to walk out of the infirmary in such a hurry. "See you later, Tsunade-_baachan_!" and then turned to wave at Tsunade who immediately took an offence of how he called her.

"Whom the hell did you call _**baachan**_(2), you stinky brat?!" Tsunade yelled and threw a syringe at the insolent blond that had dared to call her so rudely. She wasn't sixty yet, damn it!

"Gyaaaa, that's dangerous! Jeez you-... old hag!" Naruto shouted back before he dashed away while pulling the bewildered Iruka to run with him as Tsunade decided to curse him some more.

"What a rude, boorish brat, sheesh…!" Tsunade slid the door close with unnecessary power until it slammed and rattled dangerously.

**#**

"Sheesh, Naruto… that's a really impolite way of talking to Tsunade-_sama_!" Iruka scolded with frown on his face.

Naruto groaned morosely. "It's beyond me why my father, _even you_, addressed that thick make-upped old hag with _**hime**_ or _**sama**_…" Naruto paled. He was still freaking out to think that there was a woman who had such monstrous power as Tsunade and was probably stronger than any man in the surface of earth. Moreover, she still looked like in her twenties even though she had passed fifty.

_What kind of makeup is she using everyday actually…?_

"You can say that because you've never heard about the legend of _**Sannin**_, Naruto." Iruka apparently was on the lecture mode now, to Naruto's dismay. "Tsunade-_sama_, along with our head master, Jiraiya_-sama_, and the head of biology lab, Orochimaru-san are the originators of Konoha Academy. They built this school together with their own wealth to discipline the ordinary (West building) and unordinary (East building) teenagers, so they can properly face the world and society when they become adults. Tsunade-_sama_ is really professional in handling health problems. Jiraiya-_sama_ is very good at leadership to lead the school as the principal and Orochimaru-san is an expert at research. The three of them complement each other to create a perfect educational system in this school. That's why they're called _The Legendary Sannin_ of Konoha City." Iruka explained with a fervent look.

Naruto only stared at him in disbelief. "That perverted old man Jiraiya is so great? Even that freaky Biology teacher Orochimaru?" He understood if it was Tsunade because she was a real genius, but those two old men as well? How unbelievable!

"That's harsh, you brat," suddenly someone spoke from behind, surprising both Naruto and Iruka.

"_Ero-__Jiji_ (3)! Don't freak us like that, jeez!" Naruto recognized the middle aged man instantly as he saw him. Untamed long white hair with Kabuki-like fashion (which was mysterious how he was allowed to wear such clothing without raising uproar from the students and the board), frankly Jiraiya annoyed the hell out of Naruto, almost as bad as Sasuke did.

"Ah, Jiraiya-sama, good morning," Iruka greeted the older man politely.

"Oh, good morning, Iruka-kun, where's Kakashi? I don't see him with you," Jiraiya greeted Iruka back, seeming to ignore Naruto on purpose. That damned perverted old man. Naruto was cursing him nonstop at the background when Jiraiya talked to Iruka.

"Umm… why must Kakashi-sensei be around me, exactly?" Iruka asked, slightly sweat dropping, looking a bit nervous.

"Eh? I thought you're _**together**_ now," Jiraiya said with his not so innocent face, causing Iruka to blush slightly at the leer.

"Wh-what are you saying!? We're only friends!" Iruka protested. "Anyway if you're looking for him, he must be in West Building! He's teaching math there!" he quickly changed the subject, his face still rather pink and he pulled Naruto to go with him to their classroom. "We still have a lesson to do, so I excuse myself," then he huffed, apparently annoyed even though he looked embarrassed as well.

"Ooh, how poor of Kakashi for falling in love with a man who is so _dense._ He even can't understand the depth of his feeling…" Jiraiya cooed shamelessly, making Iruka flush even redder in embarrassment.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Iruka yelled at him, actually looking irritated and totally mortified, probably because the old man teased him so easily. Jiraiya cackled and snickered as he walked away after that.

"Jeez, that old jiji…!" Iruka grumbled, still somehow pissed.

"Sensei, that's not a polite way of talking about our head master," Naruto didn't pass the opportunity to use the same lecture Iruka gave him as the teacher twitched hearing that.

"Naruto—!" Iruka sent him a death glare. Naruto only laughed amusedly.

"Sensei, you're so funny!" Naruto said between his laugh.

"Shut up!" Iruka snapped at him in exasperation.

After at least five minutes, Naruto stopped laughing and only chuckled once in awhile. Suddenly, he thought about what Jiraiya and Iruka's conversation earlier. "Ne, sensei, how is your relationship with Kakashi-sensei?" Nope, he wasn't trying to pry into the matter. He was just… innocently curious about the state of affair.

At first, Iruka's face reddened again, but then he sighed and answered "We're good together."

"That's great, then!" Naruto smiled childishly, genuinely feeling happy for them.

Oh yeah, Naruto actually knew about his teachers' controversial love affairs. A few weeks prior, Naruto caught Iruka and Kakashi kissing in teacher lounge when he was about to return the report book in the afternoon after class had ended. At first, Naruto freaked out and desperately blamed Kakashi for corrupting Iruka's innocence. But then, Iruka explained to him that Iruka was the one who confessed his love towards the masked silver haired teacher. After Naruto heard the entire situation, he slowly warmed up to the idea that his favorite teacher was together with Kakashi.

Naruto still didn't understand why _Kakashi_ of all people, though. He was just as perverted as Jiraiya after all. Look at his AV and porno books collection! He even read the confiscated stuffs from the students!

Naruto knew he was straight since he had ever only liked girls before, but he didn't have problem with gay or lesbian. The fact that he chose to be placed in East Building had proven his open mind. He was just afraid that his precious teacher would get hurt and didn't know whether Kakashi was the right person for Iruka. However, apparently Naruto was too overprotective, since Iruka himself looked better-off each day recently. Kakashi must have made him happy.

"Are you worried about us?" Iruka asked softly, smiling buoyantly at Naruto.

"Yeah well… it's because that man had a history for making a lot of women cry, sensei! He's the most perverted person in this school after that ero-jiji!" Naruto huffed, remembering something he didn't want to.

"You're still cautious of him." It wasn't a question.

"What do you expect? It's Kakashi after all. Thank God Iruka-sensei is my home-room teacher instead of him. Or else I'd go crazy if I had to deal with him every day. I pity West Building students in his class. Must be tough for them," Naruto said, face faulting and sweat dropping.

Iruka only smiled ruefully at him. "Well then, instead of worrying about me, why don't you fret about your own situation? You meet Sasuke everyday now, at school and at home. Are you okay?" Now, Naruto knew he was trying to change the subject, but the concern in his tone was genuine, so Naruto scratched the back of his head, sighing.

"Well, I think it's still fine so far since we haven't tried to kill each other yet. But…I got to admit that I suffered more mental damages since we started living together. I don't know what happened, but somehow… I think about him more these days and it's frustrating because I can't seem to get him out of my mind," Naruto was agitated. At a time like this, he just wanted to get into a fight to calm his nerves.

Iruka lifted one of his eyebrows. He looked rather strange when he gazed at Naruto, making him rather curious of what the teacher was thinking when he was being silent like that. Then, a small knowing smile bloomed on Iruka's face. "So… you think about him a lot… everyday?"

_What was that? Why is he smiling like that?_

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Naruto couldn't help feeling suspicious. He didn't like being oblivious, but he didn't want to think too deeply about this stuff either. He got a bad omen that he would find _something_ that would bring nothing but trouble if he obsessed over it after all.

"Oh, nothing… I'm just wondering why you guys hate each other so much. After all, there's no plausible cause for your resentment towards Sasuke in the first place. Did he do something to you?" Iruka asked.

"Well, that was…!" Naruto blinked and stopped walking immediately.

_Huh…? I wonder why…?_

"That was… what?" Iruka also stopped walking, raising his other eyebrow in reaction.

"Eh, well… I'm not…sure," he said slowly, mulling over the reasons.

_Now that I think about it… I'm not exactly sure as well why I hate him except for his disagreeable and conceited personality. Actually, I don't have any reason to hate him other than because we have to hate each other since it's some kind of rule to be the bosses of East and West Building. Sasuke never starts anything. Besides, it's always me who creates trouble just to get a reaction from that Ice Prince. Man, why did I do that?_

Naruto was getting confused by now. He really didn't have a particular reason of holding abhorrence towards the dark haired boy. Sasuke had never done anything worth holding a grudge for Naruto after all. But then, there was one time… one time that Naruto vividly remembered.

A flash of memory entered Naruto's mind, bringing him to the time when he first met Sasuke…

_It was when Naruto stepped inside the gate of Konoha Academy ground for the first time after he was enrolled, and because he was so excited the night before, he couldn't sleep and overslept the next morning. He tried to catch the welcome ceremony for new students; that's why he ran to school. When he entered the school, Naruto saw him; the beautiful raven haired teen in white gakuran that looked upward at the fluttering cherry blossom petals dancing around, a soft appreciative smile adorning his gentle stunning face._

_Naruto widened his eyes, not knowing how to describe his feeling when his sight was completely caught by such almost surreal scene. In his mind, the view was extraordinarily gorgeous that even the chatty Naruto lost words. Soon after, the raven seemed to realize that someone was watching, so he turned aside slightly facing Naruto's direction, his deep obsidian eyes meeting Naruto's baby blue and Naruto felt his breath catch for a moment._

"_Ah, are you a new student too?" Naruto couldn't help asking awhile later, flushing slightly at the instant intense feeling he felt for him, completely intending to befriend this absolute beauty._

_The dark haired boy who later he knew as Uchiha Sasuke only stared at him blankly for a few seconds. Then, like a switch, his expression turned cold and stoic, an absolute antipathy in his gaze. "Hn," was his only icy answer before he left Naruto alone, feeling somewhat hurt even though he should have been used to such attitude thrown in his face…_

_HUH?!—_Naruto snapped out of his recollection as his inner self panicked._ Whooaaaa, wait, wait, waaaiiit! What the heck!? Who—who the hell got hurt by Sasuke's instant rejection of friendship offering?! _(Eh, did anyone say something about rejection?)

Naruto nearly strangled himself literally as he shook his head curtly, his face heating at the stupid, idiotic thought that was suddenly evoked from his memory. "Damn it! It's not because of that! T-that's a _FALSE_ memory! It didn't happen like that at ALL! Besides, it's just because he's a cocky bastard that always pisses me off! I HATE him because of that and nothing else!" he _had to_ shout it out, to no one in particular actually, because he needed to establish that fact to _himself_.

Besides, _that_ happened months ago. His memory was fuzzy (_really?)_. Yeah. He didn't have to think unnecessary thing by remembering useless stuff like that.

"Hmm… is that all?"

Iruka's voice jolted Naruto out of his self-convincing as he looked upward at the teacher who stared at him rather inquisitively. "Ye-yeah! That's all!" he raised his voice, not knowing why he felt very defensive so suddenly. "What, do you think there's more to it?"

"Well… are you absolutely sure? Aren't you just trying to deny something?" Iruka seemed very amused now.

"Of course I'm sure, sensei! Anyway, what do you mean by denying something?" Naruto growled, his face heating even more for some reasons, and he absolutely had no idea what was going on. Why was his heart beating harder anyway? This was so very odd!

"Oh, nothing," Iruka chuckled. "Well, it's ok if you're sure that _that_ was your reason for hating Sasuke, but maybe you can try to think it more deeply, Naruto. Sometimes it's really difficult to understand your own feeling after all." He ruffled Naruto's hair gently after that, while smiling softly as if he was talking about his own experience with something precious.

Naruto couldn't protest when Iruka made such expression, even though he was positive that nothing deeper should be thought over, especially if it included Sasuke in it. "Tsk, alright, whatever," he felt like acting disagreeable about it, but he only appear to sigh in resignation.

_There's nothing to think about anymore. Yeah, it must be it. I hate Sasuke because he's an annoying, arrogant bastard and nothing more… right?_

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

Later in Student Council—

"Sa~su~ke~," Kakashi called, not; he actually sang Sasuke's name with such irritating tone.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in reaction when he heard that silver haired teacher's voice. Had Kakashi not been a teacher, Sasuke would have thrown his sharpened pencil to the guy's visible eye. "What do you need, sensei?" Despite his annoyance, Sasuke still smiled politely towards his teacher. His image was important after all.

"Hmm, such creepy smile really doesn't suit your face," Kakashi commented, his visible eye curving downward in a hidden smile since he wore a mask all the time. He seemed completely amused at the way Sasuke tried to maintain his anger with his fake 'nice' expression. Sasuke involuntarily snapped his pencil into two parts in a surge of rage he couldn't contain with his crumbling self control.

Seriously, Sasuke HATED the guy. No matter how much Sasuke tried to act nonchalant to him, Kakashi seemed to know all the buttons to make Sasuke angry and lose all his coolness, driving him nuts every single day, just like Naruto. It seemed that the teacher wanted to aggravate him on purpose and Sasuke had no idea how to deal with him without screaming at him in frustration.

"Sensei, if you're here only to piss me off, please _leave_. I'm a bit busy here," Sasuke said counting to ten to calm his wrath, not wanting to start violence against his own home-room teacher. He should ignore Kakashi and got back to his works.

_Yes, let's do that._

"Ah, so it's alright if I spread the _big news_ to the entire school about—"

Kakashi couldn't finish his words because Sasuke immediately slammed the table _hard_, stood and stumbled noisily and as fast as he could to grab his teacher and pulled him to run with him, away from the crowd (Neji) in the office.

**#**

Neji blinked once before he looked at the sudden abandoned post, face faulting. "What the heck was that…?" He was rather dumfounded. It was the first time he saw Sasuke in such a panic. What the hell was going on? What was the news Kakashi was talking about anyway?

Neji was very curious, but getting involved with Sasuke's personal matter was equally asking for a disaster, so he didn't really want to know. As long as the student council could run the school program properly, he shouldn't complain at all even though there were tons of things to nag about.

A few minutes of comfortable silence in the room later, Shino walked into room. "Shino, you're late," Neji scolded, not really looking at the tall boy, but he knew it was Shino from his peripheral vision.

"Neji, where's Sasuke?" Shino asked slowly even though he was slightly out of breath, like he had just run for sometime or someshot. Still, apparently he didn't mind Neji's rebuke.

Neji frowned, not liking being disregarded. "He's with Kakashi-sensei somewhere. What, something happened?" he lifted his eyebrows now, silently demanding an answer. He could always give the message for Sasuke later if this had to be handled by Sasuke after all, but in Sasuke's absence, he was in charge.

Shino looked slightly hesitant, but then he sighed. "Well, actually…" then he told Neji what he saw.

"Eh…?" Neji widened his eyes, his face paling slightly.

"Neji, it could be just misunderstanding," Shino said. "We should wait for Sasuke to look into—"

But, Neji couldn't hear the rest of Shino's words as fury were slowly filling his head. "As if I could wait that long—! Uzumaki Naruto—!"

Honestly, Neji had never had personal odium towards the boss of East Building other than for his obnoxious and vulgar personality, but this was crossing the line. The son of a bitch had touched his cousin. He was a dead man!

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

At the storage room in West Building—

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you degenerate sensei—?" Sasuke clenched at Kakashi's collar and glared daggers at his visible eye, apparently not bothering to mask his antagonism anymore.

"Ah, that's more like the Uchiha Sasuke I knew," Kakashi grinned, not intimidated in the slightest. Sasuke was one of his favorite students (to tease). Though, he could get extremely annoying when he decided to hide behind his mask of stoic prince when the real Sasuke was so much fun to rile up. Kakashi understood why Naruto tried to bait Sasuke all the time. His real personality came forward when he was furious after all.

And compared to that blank, cold zombie-like teenage boy, the fuming Sasuke was better.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled, shoving Kakashi away before scratching his head curtly in frustration.

Kakashi smiled in amusement. "Never mind that. Anyway, here." Then he offered some papers to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke let out a deep sigh, looking resigned and tired all of sudden when he received the papers.

"Exchanged schedules. I want you to send these to Iruka-sensei in East Building," Kakashi smirked inwardly.

…_3…2…1_

"An ERRAND?!" Sasuke exploded, staring incredulously at Kakashi who wanted to laugh at Sasuke's super odd expression. Sasuke seemed to catch up that Kakashi was trying to suppress his laughter and ended up popping some vicious irate veins on his head. "You could have sent _anyone_ _else with a lot of free time in their hands_ for this! I'm busy, you know!"

"I just gave you an excuse to visit East Building for some bonding time." Oh, this was so interesting.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke seemed to want to play innocent, but his face flushed slightly as he continued complaining about Kakashi abusing his power to order Sasuke around for petty tasks. Even Sasuke's brutal criticism cracked Kakashi up. Man, he was just so adorable sometimes.

After some grumbling though, Sasuke only sighed in defeat. He kept the paper obediently as Kakashi stared at him for awhile. "What now?" the raven glared at him again, looking impatient for some reasons.

"No, just a thought…are you okay with your new house and family?" Kakashi finally asked what he was dying to ask. After all, that was the sole reason why he wanted to talk to Sasuke today.

"That's not your business!" Sasuke snapped, looking extremely wary. Still so defensive about his family matters, huh?

"Aw, that's mean. I am just worried, you know? You look rather stressed out today and it's not even noon," Kakashi faked a hurt look, and Sasuke flinched slightly at his genuine concern.

Sasuke slumped with a weary expression. "Sorry, sensei, it's because, like you guessed, I'm stressed out because a certain annoying blond boy enters my life. Since we live together, I can't ignore him at all. It's stressing enough to see him at school, now we have to face each other at home too. I don't know why I think about him so much, and it's infuriating like hell because I can't get him out of my mind!" Sasuke shouted now, even though he didn't seem to realize it.

Kakashi was dumbstruck at the sudden outburst of his favorite student. It was the first time he saw such priceless bothered expression on Sasuke's usually calm face (except when he was fighting). He wondered what made Uchiha lose his composure to the extent of cracking his cold mask. "Hmm…can't get him out of your mind, eh…?" Kakashi was getting more amused as he realized what this was.

"What's with suspicious look?" Sasuke grunted warily now, looking at Kakashi as if he were thinking something absolutely horrendous. Well, Kakashi wanted Sasuke to think about it, though. So he could be more aware of why Naruto occupied his mind so much.

_Ah, youngsters. How endearing—_Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"What?" Sasuke seemed getting apprehensive, so Kakashi decided to give him a hint.

"Oh, nothing, Sasuke… It's just strange, you know; if you think about someone so much without reason." Kakashi said slowly.

"Isn't it obviously because I HATE him?" Sasuke scowled.

"Hate, huh… well, what makes you hate him anyway?" Kakashi asked again.

"That's because he…! …?" Sasuke paused. His face looked confused for a moment, before he frowned. He was silent for a long time and still hadn't showed any indication to continue his words, until Kakashi was getting impatient himself.

"That's because he… what?" Kakashi pushed.

"I'm thinking about that, damn it!" Sasuke snapped at him in frustration now.

Sasuke was silent again, seeming to contemplate it seriously. The reasons of his irritation whenever Naruto was around, Kakashi could actually guess because it happened to him when he didn't realize that he was crushing on Iruka-sensei before the younger man confessed to him. Well, it wasn't necessarily the same thing, since Sasuke was young, but it was possibly very close to it. Anyway, it would be better if Sasuke realized it himself. Though, it was probably difficult at this stage because Sasuke was too prideful sometimes. He probably wouldn't want to admit it even though he realized what it was. Such a difficult boy…

Sasuke suddenly flushed for some reasons, and he made a gesture as if he was berating himself mentally for thinking something so stupid. "I hate him because he's stupid and annoying!" Then he animatedly yelled, as if he were trying to convince himself. Kakashi shook his head.

"Ooh, he's stupid and annoying… Is that all, really?" Kakashi prod more deeply.

"Yes, that's all." Sasuke hissed. His tone was hard and cynical, and Kakashi knew how people sounded when they were in denial of some short.

"Are you sure? Or…don't you just deny something else?" Kakashi was seriously having fun with Sasuke's reaction, really, because then Sasuke jerked and shouted right away.

"I'm sure about that, damn it! What do you mean by denying something!?"

Well, Sasuke sounded very irritated. Maybe Kakashi had gone too far. It was time to retreat. He could always tease Sasuke again another time. "Alright, if you say so…" He shrugged. "Just be careful, sometimes our pride can cloud our judgment. Unless you think about it more deeply and objectively, it's easy to overlook some possibilities, Sasuke." Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair slightly before he turned around and waved dismissingly as he walked away.

_Let this be a predicament for Sasuke to think. He's a smart kid. He'll catch up soon enough_—Kakashi smiled. It was so interesting playing with his student. He'd tell Iruka about this matter later at home.

**#**

"The hell does he mean?" Sasuke was fuming. He didn't understand a single thing Kakashi said. Why was his teacher so strange anyway? Spouting such nonsense like that about the reasons of his hatred towards Naruto…!

"_Are you a new student too?"_

Sasuke remembered the way Naruto smiled when they met for the first time at the opening ceremony. It was so bright, like the sun. So innocent and pure, _untouchable_. He wore black gakuran without a care of the world, flaunting his free spirit so foolishly. Such person always recklessly spoke about love and friendship, their promises uttered without meaning and responsibility to keep. An ignorant personality that knew nothing about hardship and pain… As if Sasuke could like someone like that. His very existence was just an eyesore, grating Sasuke's nerves.

_That's right… such polar opposite of me, there's no wonder that we're meant to hate each other—_Sasuke reached his hand up to his chest, clenching at his uniform tightly. He didn't know why, but even though he was convinced that that was the reason of his hatred towards Naruto, his heart throbbed more painfully, squeezing his chest slightly.

_Right?_

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped out of his confusing train of thought at the sudden call from outside the door. He looked upward only to find Shino panting slightly, looking rather frantic. "Shino?"

"It's emergency. Neji is…!"

Sasuke widened his eyes. "What did you say?!"

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Naruto's classroom….

"Aaah, how boring…!" Naruto whined when he flipped his text book. It was a free study time because Iruka only gave them a task to write a classical poem before leaving, since he had to attend some meeting. No one in his class was stupid enough to pass the time to laze around instead of doing the task. After all, they could always do that at home. Obviously, it was Iruka fault for not deciding the deadline of submitting the work. Seriously, their teacher was very naïve sometimes. Or he just plainly forgot about it.

"Why isn't there anyone picking a fight today?" Naruto asked, looking totally bored out of his mind.

Naruto's classmates looked at him as if he were a lunatic.

_Only Naruto would think fighting as 'fun' approach to kill boredom…._

"What is it, Naruto? Bored? Why don't we spar for a bit then?" Gaara offered tonelessly, just in time when he was itching to hit something.

"Heeh, sparring with Gaara? It's been awhile," Naruto smirked; his sky-blue eyes alight with mischief.

"Yeah, once in awhile I need some exercise too," Gaara's mouth twitched up slightly while he cracked his knuckles. He knew he looked scary and only Naruto would beam at him when he was like that.

"Ooh, what a confidence! Don't blame me if you're bruised later, Gaara-kun!" Naruto stood, and immediately all of his classmates moved away to give them space to fight.

"I won't hold back today, Naruto," Gaara was serious. He needed an outlet for some of his repressed energy after all.

"Heh, bring it on!" Naruto seemed excited. Well, he probably was. Only Naruto and a certain Uchiha had ever seen Gaara getting serious in a fight after all. Most East Building students regarded Gaara's fighting skill legendary for his brutality even though Gaara's body was small enough and he didn't look like someone who could pull such thing. Though, everyone knew with the right button to push, Gaara was capable of murder.

"Ok, then, everyone! I, Inuzuka Kiba, will be commentator of the match between Gaara the Dessert and Naruto the Nine Tails!" Kiba shouted as if he were a reporter or something.

Immediately, there was hullabaloo in the entire East Building and even students from other classes gathered around Gaara and Naruto to watch. There were students cheering for Gaara and some others for Naruto. However, there were also some students who just sighed at their infantile stupidity and ignored them, including Shikamaru who was still innocently sleeping at his desk.

"3…2…1… Begin!" Kiba shouted again and Naruto almost hit Gaara in a preliminary attack when there was a sudden loud _bang_ from the door direction. Someone apparently opened it harshly and forcefully. Everyone, excluding Naruto and Gaara, turned to face the intruder who just entered the room.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" That intruder shouted Naruto's name so loudly and fiercely, such that surprised almost everyone in the room, but mostly Naruto because he almost fell in his shock, losing his equilibrium when he attacked Gaara. Luckily, Gaara had ungodly reflex. Aside dodging the attack, he even caught Naruto's body before he could kiss the ground.

"Uwaaa, that's dangerous…! Thanks Gaara," Naruto said when he was balancing his body again.

"It's nothing. Besides…" Gaara replied coolly before he turned to face the intruder of their match, narrowing his eyes slightly at him, sending out his aura of hostility instantly. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" He didn't even bother to call him 'senpai'. He didn't deserve it anyway.

Neji flinched slightly as Gaara's killer emerald eyes seemed to pierce him like a knife. Neji also narrowed his eyes at him, but somehow he looked rather uncertain. Well, Gaara couldn't blame him. They had a very bad history after all and the only thing that kept Gaara from killing the older boy was because Naruto told him not to. His argument was even Gaara's father wouldn't be able to keep Gaara out of jail this time around, especially if it was premeditated.

"Step aside, Gaara. This does not concern you." Neji replied with a bitter tone, anger and resentment barely kept in check, but there was a hint of something else in his voice when he spoke to Gaara. Anyway, he didn't hide his disgust at all when he glared at Naruto afterwards. "I have business with you, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Still, Gaara didn't intend to do what Neji told him to do. The one who could order him around was himself, and maybe Naruto, but the latter had to beg first before Gaara relented. "Hmm… big words, as expected of Hyuuga Neji, the Vice President of Student Council. But too bad, everything that concerns Naruto concerns me too."

Gaara stood in front of Naruto who only blinked in confusion as he was defending him from Neji.

Neji hissed. "I'm telling you to back off, Sunano Gaara, or I won't be held responsible for what I'm about to do. Not even you can defend that _scum_ behind you this time!"

Apparently, Neji was enraged enough about something because he, who was usually a reasonable person, actually raised his fist. Gaara didn't see this coming at all and was too late to dodge the sudden attack, when unexpectedly Naruto grabbed Neji's wrist to stop him.

"Whoa-whoa! Wait a sec! What the hell, Neji! You do know picking a fight without reason is violation of your own rules, right? What is wrong with you?" Naruto gripped Neji's fist hard, seeming oblivious to why Neji was so angry until he lost his reasoning and succumbed into violence.

Neji shoved Naruto's hand harshly. "Huh. And you of all people could say that? As if you had any reason for fighting… You even don't have any right to call my first name! And I believe that fate had decided that I am older than you, Uzumaki, so give me some respect by calling me 'senpai'!" Now he shoved at Naruto's chest furiously.

_There is it, his fate…._

The others thought incredulously, sweat dropping. Even Naruto's face faulted slightly, probably thinking that this was foolhardy. Naruto seemed able to keep his temper in check, though. That was new. Usually he would lash out if people got physical without reason.

Naruto took a deep breath now. "Alright, Hyuuga-senpai, what happened actually? Why do you look for me?" he asked, seemingly trying to be patient.

"What happened?!" Neji's voice rose in shrill disbelief, "You HURT my cousin! That's what happened! Shino told me you brought her to infirmary this morning! What did you do to her?! How dare you lay your finger on defenseless girl, you degenerate asshole!" Now, Neji grabbed Naruto's collar and yanked him hard.

"Your cousin…?" Naruto seemed dumbfounded. "Ah, you mean Hinata-chan?"

Neji's last string of patience seemed to snap (they could almost hear it literally) as he growled "Calling Hinata-sama so casually like that… you insolent bastard!" Then he raised his fist once again, while Naruto still looked confused, and then he immediately punched Naruto hard, square on his left cheek, shocking the entire class, including Naruto.

"Wha-…what the hell are you doing, you-bastard!?"

Kiba (and Naruto's other subordinates including Gaara) immediately tried to jump Neji in boiling wrath when they realized what Neji had done. Naruto hadn't even had a time to defend himself because he seemed still thinking about what Neji was accusing him done even though everyone should have known that Naruto had a code that forbade him to (physically) hurt any women and weaklings.

However, before they could really rough Neji up, Naruto spread his arm to stop them. "Naruto?!" Kiba looked at him confusedly. Why did he stop them?

"Hold it, Kiba. He's mine," Naruto snarled in dangerous tone when he glanced at Kiba. His irises were changing color, from clear blue sky into red crimson, his pupils constricting into thin diamond slit, like foxes'.

Kiba and probably everyone else shivered when he saw those blood-red eyes. Those creepy evil looking orbs which cause everyone to acknowledge Naruto as the boss of East Building in the first place even though Naruto was just a freshman, overtaking everyone, even the previous boss, Temari. While he was using those beastly eyes, no one could resist Naruto's words because they knew the terror of those eyes if they dared to disobey him; those frightening blood-lust eyes when Naruto was still '_brutally_ active' in his 'Kyuubi Gang' during his middle school.

Everyone, including Neji apparently, gulped slightly seeing the hazardous look.

_Hyuuga Neji is dead!_—they thought in unison now.

"Hyuuga-senpai, may I know why you suddenly hit me? If your reason makes sense, maybe I won't kill you and only send you to hospital for a week, but if it doesn't…well, you'd better call your parents now to prepare your funeral," Naruto said, his voice sounding composed, but everyone knew it was like a calm before a storm. Naruto's smirk was threatening enough for people to run away screaming, when he was wiping the blood from the corner of his slightly busted mouth.

Neji was a total idiot because he still got a nerve to talk back instead of running away. "Still playing innocent, huh…! How preposterous! Rendering Hinata-sama unconscious like that…! There's a line for cowardice, Uzumaki! I misjudged you!"

"I didn't do anything to her," Naruto argued seriously.

"Liar! Shino saw you bringing her to infirmary!" Neji shouted at him irately.

"That doesn't mean I hurt her!" Naruto snapped impatiently.

"Heh, I wonder if it's a fate. You often babble about justice of your own way, but you hit an innocent girl. Is that the boss of East Building? No wonder, if the boss is trash then his subordinates are worse than trash!" Well, Neji was already on the edge of a cliff, but insulting all the East Building students was a definite, suicidal move because now Naruto seemed ready to explode.

Naruto immediately grabbed Neji's collar while hissing. "Senpai, you may insult me as much as you want, but I won't stay put doing nothing if you insult my friends! Take that back, you asshole!" Naruto raised his fist, ready to send Neji to hell when suddenly someone stopped his fist.

"That's enough!"

Everyone gasped, very surprised because they didn't see him before he made his move. Since god knew when, he already stood so near Naruto's spot and now he was holding Naruto's wrist tightly. They were all too caught up in Naruto and Neji's conversation, apparently, that they actually missed Uchiha Sasuke's entrance.

Naruto glanced at the dark haired Student Council President and growled lowly. "Sasuke…."

"Sasuke, don't interfere!" Neji seemed very emotional that he even yelled at Sasuke. "I'm here to ask for this scum's responsibility for causing harm to Hinata-sa—!"

_SMACK! _

Neji widened his eyes in total shock when his line was cut by Sasuke's hard slap connecting to his left cheek. Naruto and all of his friends gaped at this turn of event.

"Ah… it's too late…" Shino sighed just a few meters behind Sasuke, looking troubled.

"Shino?" Kiba looked at the head of the Executive Committee, getting even more confused.

_What's going on here?_—everyone couldn't help feeling very baffled at this.

**#**

Somehow, when Naruto saw Sasuke slap Neji, his anger instantly drained away along with the red-color of his irises. He blinked his baby blue orbs once now, flabbergasted and dumfounded.

"Sa-…Sasuke…?" Neji covered his left cheek, eyes looking betrayed and hurt as he stared at Sasuke's onyx ones in bewilderment.

"Cool your head, Neji. How immature. Judging people without evidence is strictly forbidden not only in our school, but also in the entire world. I have heard from Shino and I've brought Hinata with me. Ask her if you want to know the detail of what happened," Sasuke's voice and tone was frosty when he spoke to Neji, not even regarding him as a senpai, causing everyone to gasp because Sasuke wasn't usually so _ruthless_ to his own people.

"But—!" Neji seemed still about to protest, but when Hinata hurriedly came over to calm him down, Neji shut his mouth.

_Sa-Sasuke… What are you doing…?_—Naruto was still very confused of what just happened. Sasuke suddenly defended him? Was the world going to end tomorrow and only Naruto didn't realize that?

Then, Sasuke unexpectedly turned around, facing Naruto now. He stared at Naruto's eyes for awhile before he bowed in front of him. "I'm so sorry for Neji's rudeness. I will definitely punish him later, so if you don't mind, please release him without any harm," Sasuke said politely with his eyes closed, and bore the shame for bowing in front of Naruto.

Naruto dropped his jaw in a shock while his classmates and all of the students in south building "EEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"-shrieked at him in utter disbelief. Soon enough there was uproar echoing through corridors in south building, announcing the defeat of the boss from West Building to the boss of East Building.

_Holy CRAP! Sasuke is…! Sasuke is…bowing in front of meeeee!_—Naruto didn't know if he had to jump dancing in joy or to faint because of the too much shock.

"And if you still felt dissatisfied to release him unharmed, I will take a responsibility of his action. You can punch me as much as you want," Sasuke added, still not lifting his head, his voice calm and collected and Naruto was truly impressed with how Sasuke handled this situation.

_To think that that pompous Sasuke actually lowers his head… and to ME of all people!_

Naruto could only gawk in admiration. Suddenly, he was greeted by the realization that this was how Sasuke led the West Building all the time. If it was for the greater good of his group, he wasn't ashamed of lowering his head when he was in the wrong. As a leader, he not only protected his subordinates, but also took the responsibility for their action with his own body. Somehow, it looked….

_So cool…!_—Naruto acknowledged him instantly. He smiled slightly before then grinned happily.

"It's ok, Sasuke!" Naruto said in lightened mood while he pulled Sasuke's body to straighten it up, so he could lift his head to look at Naruto in the eye. "I'm fine, and it's enough for me if you show your determination as a leader! Somehow…it looks cool! I like it!" He exclaimed while smiling cutely and gazing cheerily at Sasuke's rather widened obsidian ones.

Sasuke looked surprised before his cheeks visibly redden, but he seemed to try not to show that in front of the others, even though Naruto could see it clearly. Sasuke must have been embarrassed. However, Naruto also noticed his gaze shifting to the bruise on the left corner of Naruto's mouth.

"You're injured," Sasuke said slowly, absentmindedly, and as if it was a reflex, he reached his right hand up at Naruto's chin and then, his gaze eventually fell onto Naruto's lips before Naruto could feel the soft gentle caress of Sasuke's thumb on his bottom lip.

It was like… time stopped moving. Naruto widened his eyes as Sasuke kept his mindless ministration. Sasuke's lowered gaze was very enticing; his obsidian irises seemed glowing softly, almost trapping Naruto's own completely. He even didn't realize that he was holding his breath—

Well, until he heard the girls around them suddenly squeal at the surprisingly awkward scene.

Sasuke snapped and pulled his hand away from Naruto as if he was on fire, and looked upward in surprise to meet Naruto's face which instantly flushed hot like a furnace. Both were unable to say anything while the girls were still busy squealing, some boys face faulting, and some even fainting to see the suspiciously intimate state of affairs between them.

Then like a cue to run away from the gossips, Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to walk out the classroom.

"EH?! W-wai—! Sasuke!? What the hell are you doing, bastard!?" Naruto couldn't help squawking, still very hot and embarrassed and he didn't understand what had just happened at all as he panicked. Moreover, Sasuke wasn't helping at all because he kept silent as he was dragging him away from his class.

_Sasuke…?_—Naruto wondered immediately when he caught a glimpse of Sasuke covering his face with his free hand. Naruto still could make out that Sasuke's face was still reddening in darker color. Even his ears turned red! He was blushing like mad! _No way…, have I seen an illusion?_—Naruto gaped again, totally in disbelief. He was astonished and freaked out a little bit when he felt Sasuke's grip tightening on his arm, forcing him to follow the raven to wherever he headed to…

_What… what the hell is going on with us…?!_

**End of Chapter 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Side Notes:**

(1)_**Niisama**_**:** one of the ways to call older brother in Japan. Aside this there are also _Oniisan, niichan, aniki, aniue_ etc based on the politeness

(2)_**Baachan**_**:** one of ways to call a grandmother or elders. Aside that, there are also: _Obaasama, obaasan, obaachan_ etc based on the politeness

(3)_**Jiji**_**:** one of ways to call a grandfather or elders. Aside that, there are also: _Ojiisama, ojiisan, ojiichan _etc

**A/N:** This is insane. This was originally 7000 words kind of chapter, but when I remake it, it turned into over 11000 words. No wonder it took so much time to edit this one. Well, whatever. Hope you enjoy this chapter. See ya in next!


	5. Chapter 4: What a Mess!

**A/N: **Yes, the rewriting and editing of this fic still continue, dear readers. I hope this chapter is better than the previous version. Sorry for making you wait. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**Warning: **_AU, foul language, mild violence, hints of shounen ai SasuNaru._

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_**What a Mess!**_

* * *

"Then…what happened?" Tsunade asked from her seat as Naruto sat on the bed and Sasuke kept his distance and his gaze away from Naruto, standing and leaning his back against the infirmary door while self-reflecting on what just happened in the classroom earlier.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. What had he done? What was he thinking? No, he _wasn't._ That was the problem. He wasn't thinking at all. He just kind of felt strange when he saw the bruise on Naruto's skin and his hand kind of moved on its own accord by instinct. Somehow, he was irritated that someone else had even managed to land a _mark_ on Naruto and Sasuke didn't know why…!

"Neji punched me," He heard Naruto begin, "It seems that he misunderstood something about Hinata-chan's case this morning," the blond heaved out a long sigh.

"I'm not talking about that," Tsunade pursed her lips, "I'm talking about _**you two**__._" Sasuke couldn't help wincing as she glanced at him for a moment before refocusing her gaze on the stilled Naruto.

Apparently, Sasuke didn't realize that his own face was still colored _pink_ from the unintentional blush. Well, he knew now since Tsunade gave him a weird look and it was kind of still warm. Naruto looked uncomfortable as well, his face reddening slightly. On the way to infirmary earlier, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was quiet after complaining so much. Then, Sasuke also realized that he was still holding Naruto's hand while his mind decided to betray him and think that Naruto's bewildered expression was so damn cute he thought he had gone mad.

Sasuke sensed that if they didn't run away fast, there would be a hell of consequence. He figured bringing Naruto to infirmary was a good excuse if he needed to explain his action later, but… looking at this situation, anyone would say '_oh, how wrong he was_'.

Sasuke forgot that Tsunade was very perceptive, especially if it was about Naruto, because the said blond was her favorite student (despite being a delinquent). Because he not only came to infirmary (because he always fought) so often, but also had an integrity which Tsunade quite adored. Sasuke suspected that in her mind, Naruto was some kind of a sweet misunderstood child.

Well, Naruto did look a lot like his father, down to certain traits of his personality, but Sasuke heard some nasty rumors about his mother's family. At the background check, it was known that Naruto was the son of a very notorious Yakuza family in Tokyo, Kyuubi Gumi. Naruto was quite active in shouldering his family name when he was in middle school apparently, that he got the title 'Nine Tails' from other delinquents that knew his family history. But it appeared that _something_ happened that caused him to leave the family.

_Maybe he gets his annoying traits from his mother—_Sasuke couldn't help speculating, perspiring slightly since never once did he consider Naruto's yakuza family in equation every time they fought before, but he sure as hell wouldn't start now. Naruto was _Naruto_ after all. No matter what the rumor said, he wasn't that _low_ to use his family influence for children's brawl.

#

"Well, it's…" Naruto could say nothing to answer Tsunade's inquiry. Hell, he even didn't know what actually happened earlier.

_Darn it! It's entirely Sasuke's fault! Because he suddenly touched my lip like that…!_—Naruto couldn't help blushing again as the memory resurfaced. He was so embarrassed and damn confused too. _What was that about, actually?!_

"Nothing happened," Sasuke's cold tone that responded to the question before Naruto could elaborate some explanation rather pissed Naruto off despite the uncomfortable silence that followed after that.

Though, Naruto decided to shut his mouth because he wouldn't want unnecessary poking from Tsunade. Well, it was obviously futile though, seeing that Tsunade narrow her gaze at him and Sasuke alternatively in palpable curiosity.

"Well then, it's not like I don't know that something _**must have happened**_, but I'll let it go," _for now_ was left unsaid, but Naruto could almost hear it as she smirked at him. Naruto groaned inwardly. That look was just plain evil. She wouldn't let Naruto live it down if she found out. "Anyway, stay put while I'm treating your wound." She shrugged, tone completely carefree moments later as she began to fix Naruto. He flinched occasionally at the sting when the antiseptic made contact with his open wound. "I'll put some band aid for the busted lip, but the bruised cheek has to cool down, so I'll apply some cooling balm on it. Make sure to keep it cool by putting ice or something…"

Naruto was bored. He knew the drill already, so she shouldn't have told him over and over again. But, for the sake of his beloved life, he would be quiet and take the instruction like an obedient kid he _wasn't_.

"My, it's so rare to see you in a set and still in total silence," Tsunade suddenly commented, hummed slightly as she taped his lip, obviously amused because neither Naruto nor Sasuke made any noise.

"A set… what do you take me for, a merchandise? Please, I'm _not_ like that pretty boy over there," Naruto sneered, a vein popping up on his temple as he thumbed Sasuke's direction.

"Huh, compared to me, you'd be a _fake_ one, dumbass." It wasn't a surprise when Sasuke's demeaning insult followed Naruto's, complete with the venom and annoyance in one package.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately exchanged death glares before their cursing match started again in record time. Tsunade sighed deeply, looking regretful for her own nosy commentary that sparked the boys' animosity in the rare peaceful occasion.

"Okay, it's done." Apparently Tsunade decided to ignore the colorful language flying around the room while Naruto and Sasuke completely ignored her presence since they were still busy drowning in their _little war_.

Naruto should have known it was a bad move because he could gradually feel the bad mood rising from the infirmary doctor. By the time he realized the danger, it was too late because he and Sasuke had totally pissed Tsunade off so much, such that she inhaled deeply before- "I SAID I'M DONE! NOW GET OUT FROM HERE!"

Yeah, she fucking yelled at them and then _literally _kicked their asses out of the infirmary before slamming the door shut in Naruto and Sasuke's face.

"Ow, fuck…! Damn that old hag…!" Naruto muttered in irritation as he was stroking his abused butt. She didn't hold back at all. It would be hard to sit after such agonizing blow to his bottom.

Sasuke slowly stood while sighing in silence. Though he probably also cursed Tsunade inwardly because he was glaring daggers at the innocent infirmary door. Naruto soon followed his example. He glanced at Sasuke, yet the raven refused to look back, seeming to disregard him on purpose.

_Shit! He frustrates me…!_—Naruto was pretty much aggravated as he scratched his head curtly.

"Sasuke," Naruto tried to get his attention, but Sasuke was still pretty adamant on ignoring him. It infuriated him even more. "Damn it, SASUKE!"

"What?" Sasuke barked at him in visible exasperation.

"The hell is wrong with you!? Why the fuck did you do _**THAT **_all of sudden?" Naruto asked, referring to the case when Sasuke defended him from Neji, totally curious of what Sasuke's reason was actually.

"It-it's nothing. My body just moved on its own accord…" Sasuke averted his gaze away, his voice slightly stuttering and dear God... was he blushing?

Naruto gaped slightly. Sasuke _was_ blushing for fuck sake! What was he blushing for? What the heck did he imagine…? Naruto gasped. _Don't tell me…! He's confusing the scene with the time he touched my lip…?!_

"Hold on! Wait a damn second! I'm talking about why you defended me from Neji, you ass! Not the accident when you suddenly touched my lip! Wait, I wanna know about that too, but it's too out of character for you so I will just forget about that shit!" Naruto was completely aware that he was ranting, but who cared? He needed to make sense of everything that happened between them after all.

Sasuke's face turned a darker shed of red and Naruto couldn't help his face heating as well in resonance. "Why are you blushing?!" Damn Sasuke for embarrassing him as well for being embarrassed so clearly.

"Oh, would you shut up?!" Sasuke nearly punched Naruto while shouting, but his fist connected to the wall behind Naruto. He must have purposely missed. But seeing Sasuke's utterly troubled face caused the irrational part of Naruto snort, obviously making the raven angrier (and probably more confused) at their state of affairs.

"You…!" Sasuke stretched Naruto's bruised cheek without mercy while Naruto wailed in pain at the rough treatment of his fresh wound.

"Bastard! That freaking HURTS, you-asshole!"

"Stop laughing or I'm going to do more than just that!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! It's gonna teaaaaar!"

After much pinching and pulling and generally trying to cause much pain with minimal damage to each other, they separated while wheezing heavily, their clothes disheveled and disarrayed from their struggles.

"Shit…! I'm hurting allover…!" Naruto muttered before Sasuke growled and grumbled at him that it was his line and not Naruto's to say.

Naruto couldn't help chuckling again as he recalled Sasuke's hesitant, flushing face earlier. Even though he was still hell suspicious of Sasuke's motive in defending him or _touching_ him, he couldn't help appreciating Sasuke's attitude.

_Who knows he can look so adorable like that?_—Naruto certainly didn't.

"I'll revise my opinion about you, Sasuke," Naruto commented as he turned around. "You're cool. A leader position suits you pretty well and… thank you for defending me just now." He said the last part of his words in a soft whisper, not knowing if Sasuke caught them.

Well, from the way Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise when Naruto turned to face him once more, he knew Sasuke heard him just fine. "See you later!" Naruto threw him a foxy grin as he decided to run back to class.

_Damn! Sasuke's stunned look isn't bad at all!_—Naruto was pleased that he could make Sasuke wear such expression. Oh, he was suddenly excited, and hoped that he could see more of them later.

**#**

_Naruto…._

Sasuke was forced to stare at Naruto's back until the blond was gone from his sight at the corridor junction. Then he lowered his gaze at his right hand and his thumb, remembering the sensation when the tip of his finger made contact with Naruto's tender skin. He smiled softly. "I think…he's not so bad…" Sasuke spoke modestly before he slipped his hands in his pockets and started to walk back to his own class, mask of expressionless back in his face.

Sasuke had some paperwork to do regarding the problem caused by Neji, but it could wait until later. For the mean time, he would mull over why he felt really weird when he was with Naruto earlier.

_Family or not, it was still pretty strange, but… if this is a sign about something else, I need to figure it out fast. I can't afford to act stupid or clueless about something like 'this' after all…._

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

_Oh God…, why am I so embarrassed over such simple words?!_—Naruto was berating himself inwardly when he ran back to his classroom. Somehow, he felt his face heating so much that it had to be colored crimson now. He honestly didn't understand what the cause of his discomfort was. But he did know one thing. Sasuke's antics bothered him to the extent that he couldn't take it anymore since he had never felt something like this before.

_Earlier, when his hand touched my lips and his eyes stared at mine like that… I thought he was about to kiss me…!_—Naruto's temperature increased significantly at the ridiculous thought. Of course Naruto knew it was _nuts _to think like that becausethere was no way in hell Sasuke would do something like that. It was almost like Naruto was the one _hoping_ that such thing was the case and he gagged at the dumb thought.

_I must have been insane. I have to check my head out!_—Naruto was officially bewildered with his own feeling now. It was like _something_ was actually happening between them, but he wasn't sure what.

Naruto stopped his run when he arrived back in front of his class. He was still panting before leaning his forehead on the door. "Calm down, Naruto…. Don't lose your poise in front of your subordinates. Remember when _mom_ taught you…." Naruto mumbled quietly, as if it was a spell to cool his raging thought and confusion. He needed to regain his self control before facing his friends again. Breathing exercise always did that best. He inhaled deeply and released it slowly before he opened his eyes, determination in his gaze. "Yosh!" he exclaimed confidently as he opened the door of his class again.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Immediately, his classmates surrounded him and bombarded him with questions in various looking expressions.

_WHOOOAAAAAAAA!_—Naruto was really surprised and felt cornered suddenly.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Since when have you become together with that prick!?"

"Is it true you're the ice prince lover!?"

"No way! Naru-chan! You said you're straight!"

"Even if I found you fiiiirst!"

"Kyaaaaa! You're so frigging cute together!"

"I want your photograph together with him!"

"Want to be model characters on yaoi doujinshi!?"

"Have you guys kissed yet!?"

_What the hell's going on!?_—Naruto was dizzy so suddenly, finding himself barraged with such absurd questions and issues.

"SHUT UUUUUUP!" Naruto roared in desperate attempt to shut their nonsense and free himself from the bizarre crowd. "Damn it! There's nothing between me and Sasuke! He was doing his duty as a leader of West Building!" he shouted more in addition.

There was a moment of pregnant silence before everyone in the class blinked and stared at him weirdly.

"Why don't you just admit that you're _together_?" Temari was the one that broke the silence, with a knowing grin on her face. The other girls (especially her loyal subordinates) squealed slightly, their eyes sparkling in a way that cause Naruto to pale, totally crept out.

"I'm _NOT_ together with _anyone_!" Naruto _had to_ deny it fiercely, because he could see the tell-tale of _crazy_ fan girls in their behavior.

"Ooh? But you're so cute together," Temari's smirk widened slightly, her tone teasing, embarrassing Naruto even more.

"Hell no! Damn it, Temari! I'M STRAIGHT!" Naruto yelled, throwing tantrum at her in frustration.

"Stop mocking him, Temari," Gaara huffed, throwing a slight glare at his sister, causing Temari to raise her hands in surrender, but not before the older blond laughed loudly.

"But, it's so fun teasing him! He's so adorable when he is embarrassed like that!" Temari continued, not bothering to stop laughing, and shaking her head as her followers giggled in agreement. Naruto growled at them, fuming.

_Damn it! I wish there was a hole to bury me alive!—_Naruto couldn't help thinking while trying to ignore the laughter that exploded in his class at his expense. _It's entirely that Sasuke's fault!_

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

"_Naruto…" Sasuke took Naruto's hand and kissed the back of his palm passionately. "I actually… have always kept this feeling for you since we met for the first time." Dark onyx orbs gazed lovingly at Naruto's baby blue, deep and enticing._

"_Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto couldn't move when Sasuke slipped his other hand to hold Naruto's slender waist._

"_I… to you…" Sasuke didn't loosen his hold, even tightening it, and then leaned his face into Naruto's. "I love you…" he whispered those words so softly and fervently before he closed their small distance with a butterfly kiss on Naruto's lips._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto closed his glazed eyes and melted in Sasuke's tender kiss. They kissed for awhile before Sasuke released his kiss. "I…" Naruto opened his eyes only to get captured with those alluring black eyes again. "I…actually…have the same feelings for you…" he replied shyly, his cheeks burnt in rosy color. _

"_Then… I will not hold back," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, causing the blond to moan and once again, he leaned to bestow another kiss to Naruto's lips. This time was deeper, tongues swiping and sneaking inside each other's mouth, both groaning in pleasure and bliss._

"_Ah…! Wa-wait, Sasuke. What if someone comes…?" Naruto tried to push Sasuke away, his glassy eyes darting to the unlocked classroom door nervously. However, his voice was breathy and seductive, while he bit his lower lip sexily, turning Sasuke on even more._

"_Are you trying to stop me or…tempt me even more?" Sasuke smirked teasingly before engulfing Naruto's lips again in another intense French-kiss. Naruto moaned gutturally as Sasuke's hand slipped under his uniform, touching his heated skin._

"_Mmn, ah, wait…! Sasuke…, aah—!" Naruto groaned in delight again as Sasuke moved his open mouthed kisses to Naruto's jaw and neck. Then he sucked the sensitive skin, just above his jugular vein hard, marking him. His hand got sneaky and adventurous, caressing him insistently and soon, he moved near Naruto's hard-….!?_

…

…

…

…_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!?" Naruto screamed so loudly while shredding a certain book on his deathly grip in mortified red flushing face, completely enraged and embarrassed.

"AAAAAH! My limited full-color edition Sasu/Naru yaoi doujinshiii!" Temari wailed in horror as she saw Naruto destroy her precious book inhumanely.

"TE—MA—RI—!" Naruto threw the blond girl a deadly glare while cracking his knuckles dangerously.

Temari didn't seem to pay attention as she kept sobbing over the torn papers, apparently so very _sad _and sorry for her poor _doujinshi_ (1) book. "My doujinshi—! Damn it, Naruto! You don't have to rip my precious book apart like that, you-bastard!" Temari yelled at him angrily with tears in her eyes.

"I'm the one who should get angry, damn it! What the hell was that book!? Why were there pictures of me and Sasuke doing—!? AAAAAARGH!" Naruto was roaring in aggravation as he couldn't bring himself to say '_doing naughty things_' together, well.

"That book is called a _doujinshi_!" Suddenly someone exclaimed, answering Naruto's manic question. Naruto turned aside to face her, an _otaku_ looking girl with raven hair tied into two identical pigtails, and a pair of thick glasses. She wore black sailor uniform and she made a 'peace' sign with her fingers when she stood proudly in front of Naruto who stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Wha—?!" Naruto gaped. Where did she come from?

"It's a book drawn by fans for other fans to make original story with characters that they picked from _manga_, anime, or drama, or real people like you! Since the topic of '_rumor about Sasu/Naru relationship_' has been extremely HOT these days, Konoha Academy Doujinshi Club decided to draw this doujinshi and copy it limitedly. Thus we sold it with high price for someone such as Temari-san who has desire to see their favorite characters together!" the girl explained with spirit burning in her eyes.

_What the hell with this girl—!? Is she even sane!?_— Naruto's face faulted at hearing such ridiculous enlightenment.

Though, after a few seconds of silence in registering the information, Naruto realized and snapped. "AAAH! It's _**YOU**_! You were the one spreading the stupid bizarre rumor through your stupid crazy drawing inside this stupid disgusting book! How dare you!" he pointed at her accusingly, yelling precariously.

"Yeah, that's totally true! You two are too _**HOT**_ to be left single! I'm so proud of my MASTER PIECE!" the girl didn't even have the decency to get embarrassed after confessing her deed, even shouting while squealing enthusiastically.

"MASTER PIECE MY ASS! The fuck do you think you're doing, you-shitty _OTAKU_!?" Naruto bellowed deafeningly, totally enraged at the girl who had the guts to actually ignore him (_that bitch_!) as she hurriedly ran towards Temari who was still sniffling while holding her poor ruined book, and comforted her.

"Don't worry, Temari-san. Especially for you, I can make more copies! And our new release will be up soon!" the otaku ensured, spirit of rotten girl still in burning her eyes.

"Really? Luna-chan you're my _heroine_!" Temari's face brightened so much Naruto thought he looked at sunshine directly, before she suddenly stood up and shouted. "Alright, girls! Let's buy the new release of Sasu/Naru yaou doujinshi from as well!"

All the _fujoshi_ (read = the rotten brained girls, in equal, Temari's loyal followers) instantly squealed in hysterical scream, causing Naruto to fall down from the sheer volume alone.

_WHAAAT!?_—Naruto dropped his jaw unceremoniously, totally shocked, and couldn't believe his eyes as he saw almost all the girls stood and ran around to follow Temari like bees following their queen.

"You TRAITOR!I'm your current boss, damn it!_**"**_ Naruto couldn't help screaming again in horror, totally horrified at the insanity level of the girls in his class…_no, _the entire East Building. Everyone had gone nuts and it freaked him out very much that they could even think about him and Sasuke in such compromising relationship.

_Shouldn't they try to murder me over this?_—Naruto really didn't understand how their rotten brains worked after all.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru grunted and rolled his eyes, looking extremely bored despite the uproar before he went back to sleep on his desk. Alright, so Naruto woke him with his first scream, big deal.

"Gyahahaha, what a mess!" Kiba of course just laughed his ass off seeing Naruto's preposterous predicament.

"…poor bastard," Gaara didn't know what else to say, but there must have been a tinge of sympathy in his pale green eyes as he shook his head slightly, sighing at the antics around him.

_You guys are the most traitorous ones! Those bastards...!_—Naruto gritted his teeth, clenching his trembling fists.

"It's definitely entirely that-Sasuke BASTARD'S fault!" Naruto screamed (once again) and ran away from his own class, his face bright red and burning from embarrassment mixed with anger.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

In his Student Council office, Sasuke was also reading the _said_ book. He got that suspicious book from Shino who confiscated _them_ from some girls that belonged in Doujinshi club (because in West Building it violated the rule, remember? Shino was Executive Committee, so he had to do it).

Sasuke recalled that almost all the extracurricular clubs in Konoha Academy was dominated by the whites, but there were also some clubs in which the whites and the blacks mingled together, like the Archery Club, the Boxing Club, the Handy Craft Club and the weirdest club that had ever existed in Konoha Academy history, the Doujinshi Club. Actually, the Doujinshi Club was an extension of the Classic Literature Club. No wonder the school approved such bizarre existence of an extracurricular activity.

Sasuke's eyes were still stuck on the drawing inside the ludicrous book, his face expressionless not to alert Shino and Neji who were in the same room as him. After he finished the book, he closed it slowly as he closed his eyes as well. "Hn, what a useless object," he threw the book into the trash bin. Shino raised his brow in awe, so did Neji for Sasuke's coolness in dealing with the creepy content of the book.

A few minutes later, Sasuke stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Neji asked slowly.

"Rest room," Sasuke answered without looking back as he walked out of the student council room to the rest room down the hall. Along the way, he could feel many gazes fixed on him. Some guys were whispering and some girls were even giggling when he passed them. Sasuke increased his speed and hurriedly entered the toilet as he slammed the door shut loudly, surprising the other students in the vicinity. After he checked that no one was near him, the delayed reaction took place as he blushed madly, his face the epitome of tomato in color.

_UWAAAAAAAAAA! What the hell was that book!?_—yes, everyone, the super cool Uchiha Sasuke was freaking out on the inside. Granted he needed to _hide_ first before letting his inner feeling exploded in his facial expression because he had a name and reputation and of course _pride_ to maintain. There was no way in hell he would so openly panic where people could see him without his infamous mask and glare in its place.

Sasuke was very and he meant, _extremely_, embarrassed with all the provocative pictures and the uncanny words scattered inside that nasty book. He remembered the drawing of him and Naruto doing 'things', _this_ and _that_ and _many more_….

_Waaaaa! Waaaaa! Waaaaa!_—Sasuke covered his face shamefully. He really didn't want to remember that. He desperately tried his best not to recall all those pictures, damn it! Bu-but… it was honestly too difficult when he kept thinking about that blond boy with his beautiful blue eyes and his soft kissable pink lips….

_AAAAAAAAARGH! I'm turning into a PERVERT!_—Sasuke was screaming bloody murder in his head, berating himself mentally, but it didn't seem to work to clear his mind from the gutter, so he banged his head to the wall repeatedly. _I am definitely sick! An incurable disease!_

…

…

_NOOOOOO! I'm STRAIGHT, damn it!_—Alright, so Sasuke was still freaking out. He didn't know why he was so bothered by this, but he sure as hell would convince his own mind not to fall into the trap of some demons (read = his hidden desires) because for fuck sake, he must have been crazy if he actually found Naruto attractive.

Unfortunately, Sasuke did. _CRAP!_

"Damn it! It's entirely that stupid-PERVERTED Kakashi's faults!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and shouted in vexation. Kakashi's words some days before, about him _denying something_, wormed its poisonous way into Sasuke's head. Yeah, Sasuke thought about _that_ profoundly after the incident of him unconsciously touching Naruto's bottom lip and the surface of _his_ desire to kiss the blonde.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?_

Poor Sasuke… He might have reached the limit of his sanity.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

"I'm home…" Naruto greeted weakly as he entered his house.

"Welcome home, Naru-chan," Mikoto welcomed him with a cheery smile, but soon, she felt concerned of Naruto's feeble condition. "Oh my, Naru-chan, you look tired. Did something happen?" she frowned slightly.

"It's nothing, Mom. Well, something happened but…it's a youngster case," Naruto whined while sighing deeply.

"What do you mean by youngster's case?" Mikoto asked, still with her smile, but her eyebrow twitched slightly at the implication. "Are you telling me that I'm _**old **_now, Naru-chan?" Really, the nerve of a kid.

"I'm not saying that, Mom…" A bead of sweat broke out of Naruto's cheek. He sounded and looked nervous as he seemed to realize that he had offended her in a way.

"Then, it's totally alright to tell me, right?" Mikoto insisted, asking with light voice again.

"Well…" Naruto fidgeted, looking slightly uncomfortable under Mikoto's prying gaze. He opened his mouth, apparently about to say something, but then closed it again, completely hesitant. "Oh, come on, Mom…, you know it's kind of boys' problem. It's embarrassing if I have to tell you…!" Naruto bleated with pleading tone, his puppy eyes in full work.

Mikoto almost squealed seeing the cute boy. She couldn't help coughing to cover her it. "Well, if you say so then…" she let out a resigned sigh, unable to resist Naruto's look.

"Then, I will take a shower first. Tell me if the dinner is ready," Naruto grinned sheepishly as he made a bee-line towards the stairs.

Mikoto chuckled seeing the awkward boy. Ah, Naruto was indeed very sweet. She hummed before she came back to her kitchen to continue her cooking. Today she would make Naruto's favorite dish. Ramen would be awesome, but she should prepare something healthy to complement it. Salad would be good. Fruit salad, since both she and Sasuke loved it.

As Mikoto worked her magic in the kitchen, five minutes into her cooking, she heard a series of clashes and rumbles outside the house. Curious, she opened the window and noticed the thunder adorning the darkened sky. Dark clouds had gathered around and soon the rain started to pour down.

_Oh my… it's raining so suddenly_—Mikoto hurriedly turned off the stove as ran outside the house to pick up her laundry and brought them inside before they could get wet. Soon enough, the pitter patter sound of rain turned heavily. Judging from how the wind blew, it seemed that there was going to be a storm as well.

"Where is Sasuke?" Mikoto was rather worried since her other son hadn't been home despite the time. She knew he was busy in student council, but he didn't even bring umbrella today. If he was rained down too much, he would get sick.

Though, her worry was for naught when she heard Sasuke's voice from the front door.

"Damn, it's suddenly raining very hard!" Sasuke exclaimed loudly as he shook his head and removed his white gakuran from his drenched body.

Being thoughtful, Mikoto immediately retrieved a warm towel and brought it to his son while greeting him. "Welcome home, Sasuke. Ah, you're wet, here's the towel," she greeted while offering the towel and Sasuke gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks, I am home, Mother," Sasuke greeted with a small puny smile, immediately drying his hair while Mikoto took care of his soaked blazer. Though, as a mother, Mikoto immediately realized that there was something wrong with her son.

"Sasuke, you don't look too well. What happened?" she was concerned. First it was Naruto and now Sasuke. Sheesh, what was wrong with boys and their teenager's angst?

"I'm fine, it's just student council project stressing me a bit…" Sasuke muttered lowly, not looking at Mikoto's eyes.

Mikoto raised her eyebrows slightly at the evasive answer. Well, the light blush on his cheeks was _saying_ something, but Mikoto honestly didn't understand Sasuke's way of thinking sometimes. It could probably be a romantic problem! Ah, her Sasuke was at that age already!

Mikoto giggled slightly at her thought, earning her a weird look from her boy whose losing color more than he already had. She covered her mouth and coughed once, trying to cover her amusement. "Oh, I see. Don't push yourself too hard, alright? Taking a rest once in awhile will help ease the fatigue. You look kind of pale, Sasuke," she smiled gently while ruffling Sasuke's damp hair. She'd like to kiss the boy's forehead too, but he was taller than her already. Sasuke would be annoyed if she fussed over him too much.

"Okay, Mother," Sasuke replied, a tiny appreciative smile adorning his beautiful face. "I'll take a hot shower first before napping then. Tell me if the dinner is ready," he continued as he proceeded to walk upstairs.

Mikoto nodded, smiling and waving her hand happily at Sasuke while watching his back tenderly. However then, she stilled as she realized something.

_Ah, I forgot to tell Sasuke that Naru-chan is using the bathroom now…._

…

Mikoto was silent for awhile before she shrugged, smiling once again care-freely.

_Ah, well…I think brothers' taking a bath together is alright…._—she nodded positively as she got back to her task in the kitchen.

* * *

**~Sasuke x Naruto~**

* * *

Sasuke entered the bathroom slowly and closed the door quietly, almost without a sound. He used to doing that since he was a child, so he wouldn't bother other people in the house with unnecessarily loud slamming sound. Though, with the situation outside the house, which was storming by the way, he doubted that any weak sound from a bathroom could be heard by the others. So, without any hesitation, Sasuke removed all of his clothing and placed them in the laundry basket near the door.

Sasuke sighed slowly, and walked towards the curtained bathtub. When he was near enough from the shower, he could hear the pitter patter of water which was too close to be the sound of rain from the outside. Sasuke frowned slightly.

_Huh, the shower is on? Someone must have forgotten to turn it off this morning. What a waste!_—He hurriedly reached out and grabbed the dark colored plastic curtain before shoving it open.

Imagine how shocked Sasuke was when his naked eyes were met with an equally _naked_ Naruto whose back was facing him and was completely dripping from the warm shower. Though, as Sasuke could only widen his obsidian orbs, Naruto seemed to just realize of the raven's presence and turned around only to gape as Sasuke's shocked face entered his field of vision.

…

…

There was a brief pregnant silence when they just stared at each other's figure before—

"_**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

—yep, as expected, their horror filled screams echoed throughout the house….

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Side Notes:**

**(1)_Doujinshi_:** fan made book which uses characters from fandom (anime/manga/drama/real person)

**A/N:** Heya, lovely readers. I'm sorry, this chapter is a bit short (compared to the previous one anyway), but, well…I indeed put some fan services even if it's just a teaser like a doujinshi inside a fanfic *lol* Also, happy fasting for all Moslem! I don't know why I even updated this before my other ongoing stories. Major writer's block SUCKS big time *sighs*. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this revised chapter as much as I had fun editing it. See you in next chapter! Jaa!


End file.
